Mi Boda
by inupis
Summary: Existe un día especial en la vida de cada persona, uno en que se comparte con otro un lazo que jamás debiese romperse. Rukia lo ha decidido... el problema es que esa decisión no generará la felicidad que esperaba.
1. Nosotros

=) tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?... al menos yo les eché de menos.

Este fic es mi regalito para ustedes, estimados y queridos lectores, por haber esperado pacientemente a que tuviera libre de la universidad. En especial para aquellos que comentaron mis fics aunque no eran actualizados, ¡los amo!

Ya saben, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, incluyendo sus personajes, la historia que leerán está basada en un hecho REAL que por supuesto he decorado y adornado galantemente para hacerlo fic… y si es lo que piensan, ¡No!, ¡no me pasó a mí!... habría matado a mi padre antes, de hecho, aún ahora estoy cerca xD. **Posible OOC**

Antes de dejarles leer; ¡Holas!, ¿cómo han estado?... imagino que saben que no lucro (ni por gusto ni capacidad) escribiendo fics, así que al menos dígnense a responder el saludo con una review, no solo de escribir vive el escritor, ¡aliméntenlo con las reviews de cada día!

Ok, va en serio, hoy exijo reviews ò.ó

* * *

**Mi boda**

**Capítulo 1:** Nosotros

* * *

Invierno de mañana.

Se acurrucó en posición fetal más firmemente, renuente a dejar ingresar si quiera una leve brisa del frío aire invernal que parecía congelar su cuarto y el resto del mundo. Reacia a despertar, se aferró a la tibieza de su sueño y cama, con la esperanza de continuar al menos el resto del invierno ahí, cual oso en hibernación, aguardando la llegada de un clima más cálido.

Su celular comenzó a sonar entonces, obligándola a salir por completo de su hibernación auto inducida, mas, tal cual le predisponía el clima, se rehusó a destapar si quiera una uña. Ignorando al aparato, metió completamente su cabeza bajo las cobijas y apretujó las mismas aún más firmemente. Era definitivo, realmente iba a comenzar a hibernar.

Unos golpes en su puerta la volvieron a interrumpir en su titánica tarea de volver a dormir, se escucharon pasos firmes antes de que una voz varonil y algo hosca se hiciera presente, rompiendo el acogedor silencio.

-Oye enana, levántate ya.

Era él. Su futuro marido, al menos de momento, había ingresado a la habitación en que dormitaba con la intención de despertarla. Él quizá era el hombre más importante en su vida después de su padre o rivalizando importancia con él. Escuchó que se acercaba a la cama e hizo lo que una chica como ella haría.

Le ignoró.

Emitió un gruñido bajo, se volteó hacia el otro lado y volvió a cobijarse a más no poder. Si se quedaba mucho en esa posición corría un leve riesgo de asfixia.

-Rukia, levántate –volvió a decir. –Va en serio.

-Hace frío –se escuchó como respuesta bajo las mantas. Ichigo sonrió, pero no cejó su intento.

-Es tu última oportunidad…

-Déjame dormir.

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo cometió el acto más criminal del mundo. Destapó de golpe y porrazo a Rukia, jalando las sábanas a distancia de ella.

-¡Animal! –reclamó en el instante mientras de paso buscaba algo con qué abrigarse. Golpearle hubiera ocasionado pérdida de tiempo y energía… la hibernación consume mucha energía.

-Te lo advertí.

-¡Argh!, ¡qué frío! –ignoró la sonrisa del chico mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y frotaba sus brazos. No encontrando nada con qué cobijarse, decidió por lo fácil. Se acercó de inmediato al pelinaranjo y, contrario a lo que él hubiera deseado, comenzó una lucha campal por la chaqueta de éste.

-¡Anda y vístete!, ¡deja mi chaqueta!–él trataba de mantener puesta su chaqueta… que por cierto ya había sido abierta.

No hubo respuesta, Rukia estaba concentrada y empecinada en su tarea. Finalmente ambos cayeron sobre la cama en un intento de Ichigo por controlar a la chica. Rukia por su parte, quedando debajo de él, descubrió que era mucho más cálido quedarse con el cuerpo de su novio como manta a que solo con su chaqueta.

Cuando Ichigo quiso pararse, la menuda mujer se aferró a él y se lo impidió, adentrándose más en el calor corporal de él.

-No me jodas… Rukia, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy –reclamó más sereno

-Por favor Ichigo, un rato más –comentó en un suave murmullo la chica.

Rukia muy pocas veces le pedía las cosas tan amablemente, por lo que soltando un suspiro, Ichigo procedió a cobijarla en sus brazos y besarle con afecto la mejilla.

-¿Ichigo? –al poco rato en que ella estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo, él comenzó a moverse incómodo. –Quédate quieto.

-Lo dices solo porque tú estás muy cómoda. –separándose de Rukia un instante, cogió nuevamente la ropa de cama que había arrojado a los pies de ella, se retiró la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de volver con Rukia y acomodarse ambos.

Ichigo no vivía con Rukia, de hecho, estaban en el apartamento que ella compartía con una de sus amigas, RangikuMatsumoto. Minutos antes Ichigo había ingresado gracias a que Matsumoto le había abierto la puerta y pasase disparada por ella haciéndole un gesto indicativo de que Rukia estaba en su habitación.

El celular volvió a sonar.

-Rukia, tu teléfono. –Ichigo había estado rozando el sueño mientras tenía a la mujer en sus brazos, después de todo, el día anterior había salido muy tarde haciendo correcciones de último momento a los balances financieros de su empresa.

-Contesta tú… -ella se mantuvo aferrada a él e Ichigo a ella. ¿Cómo alguno de los dos ciertamente podría responder el teléfono?

-… ¿Diga? –Ichigo tenía la ventaja de tener los brazos más largos.

-_… ¿Kurosaki?_

-¿Byakuya? –repentinamente Ichigo se sentó en la cama muy despierto, haciendo que Rukia le diera miradas de odio.

-_¿Qué haces contestando el celular de mi hija a esta hora? _–pasaban de las 7, pero aún no daban las 8 de la mañana.

-Yo…

-_¿Dónde está Rukia?_ –el tono de voz de su suegro fue frío, muy, muy frío.

-Ichigo, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Rukia viendo realmente asustado a su novio. -¿Quién es? –preguntó al fijarse en el aparato. Sin decir nada, Ichigo le entregó el artefacto y se retiró de la habitación. -¿Aló? –Rukia se quedó viendo la espalda de Ichigo salir por el umbral.

-_Rukia, ¿puedes explicarme por qué Kurosaki contestó tu celular?_ –la voz sonaba a amenaza, Rukia esbozó una sonrisa en vez de amedrentarse, su padre en ese minuto le hacía gracia.

-Yo estaba dormida, Ichigo acaba de llegar y lo cogió por mí.

-_… bien… -_su voz no sonó muy convencida. -_¿Por qué Kurosaki está ahí?_

-Papá… -su voz una leve llamada de atención - ¿Para qué llamabas?

-_¿Un padre no puede llamar a su hija un sábado por la mañana? –_su tono de voz era serio. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar. –_Hisana te ha echado de menos, desde que estás con Kurosaki nos visitas cada vez menos –_un sutil reclamo que indicaba que su padre la extrañaba.

-Yo también los he echado de menos, papá. –sonrió -¿Qué opinas de recibirnos a la cena?

-_Si Kurosaki no viene…_

-Con Ichigo estaremos allá sobre las siete. – eso no se daba a discusión. Ambos se despidieron y Rukia se levantó finalmente.

·

-Explícame de nuevo, ¿por qué tengo que ir a ver a Byakuya? –Rukia inspiró profundamente, pidiendo paciencia.

-En primer lugar, en vez de solo mandarles una tarjeta, me parece apropiado cuando menos que vayas y se los digas tú –Ella no le miraba en todo momento, se encontraba inspeccionando unos papeles amontonados sobre la mesa de centro. –En segundo, también he echado de menos a mi mamá, va más de dos meses que no la veo.

-Jmp, bien puedes ir sola a saludar a tu mamá… es más, podemos preguntarle cuando es que Byakuya no está y pasamos a ver a Hisana, no tengo problemas.

-Ichigo…

-Vale… -vencido, se dejó caer junto a Rukia en el sofá. –A mí me gusta esta… -dijo apuntando una de las imágenes que Rukia veía.

-Sí, pero… está muy lejos de mi trabajo. –se encontraban viendo planos e imágenes de diversas casas. -¿Qué tal esta?

-No hay un patio lo suficientemente grande para que los niños puedan jugar.

-¿Niños? –ella arqueó una ceja y volteó la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que no quieres hijos?

-Sí, ¿pero no es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso?, es decir… tú y yo… -se sonrojó levemente y desvió la vista –C-creo que primero debemos pensar en una en que estemos bien solo nosotros, luego mudarnos a otra más grande.

-Pues… la verdad no me gusta mudarme, creo que tenemos suficiente ahorrado y con el préstamo nos alcanza para comprar la definitiva de buenas a primeras.

-Y… ¿qué tan grande entonces? –Rukia empezó a pensar un momento –Yo creo que de tres habitaciones sería más que suficiente. No tiene por qué ser tan grande.

-¿Tres?, ¿y dónde queda mi estudio?

-Ichigo, ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener? –le miró algo sorprendida. Él lo pensó menos de un segundo.

-Creo que cuatro es un número algo razonable… aunque no me molesta si son más –abrazó a Rukia por la cintura y ella le miró realmente sorprendida.

-¿Cuatro?, eso es mucho, ¿no te parece? –el le sonrió traviesamente. –Además, la casa entonces tendría que ser grande. Se sentirá muy vacía mientras seamos solo nosotros.

-Tienes razón… pero tengo la solución –inesperadamente empujó a Rukia para reclinarla en el sofá y posicionarse sobre ella.

-¡Ichigo! –ella le miró sonrojada y le obligó a mantener cierta distancia.

-Creo que sería justo ahora empezar a ocuparnos de algunos asuntos, ¿qué opinas Rukia? –su voz, un arma sensual.

-Yo… -no podía negarlo, la atracción física que sentía por su idiota cabeza de naranja era muy grande. Dejó a sus manos aflojar la presión sobre el pecho de Ichigo.

Ichigo, ni tardo ni perezoso, se aventuró a besar a su novia con todo lo que tenía de sí. Una batalla acalorada por la dominancia se dio paso entre ambos mientras leves gemidos salían de la boca de uno para entrar en la del otro. Las manos traviesas de Ichigo comenzaron a viajar por la figura de Rukia, iniciando un tortuoso camino por la piel de su vientre.

-Ichigo… -un susurro… Rukia también dejaba a sus manos vagar por el pecho cubierto de su novio.

Ichigo separó su boca de los labios de Rukia y comenzó a bajar hacia su mandíbula para finalmente dirigirse a su cuello, terminando en su clavícula. Su mano izquierda comenzó a subir suavemente por el costado de Rukia, buscando su pecho.

-¡Espera! –Rukia tomó consciencia en ese momento, deteniendo la mano viajera del Kurosaki justo antes de alcanzarle. Respiraba agitadamente mientras no podía apartar los ojos de los labios de su novio frente a ella, su mano sobre la de él.

Ichigo miró los ojos de Rukia intensamente durante unos minutos. Sonrió y le dio un simple beso a sus hinchados labios.

-Tenemos un pacto, no seré el que lo rompa. –Miró los ojos aún turbios de Rukia y se agachó esta vez para morder su labio –Solo me estoy asegurando de que a ti también se te dificulte mantenerlo.

-Tú… -un murmullo en los labios de Rukia. La chica apartó a su novio de un codazo algo excedido –Te juro que vas a pagar por esto, algún día te lo cobraré.

-¿No me lo estás cobrando ya con lo de ir a ver a tu papá? –preguntó mientras sobaba la zona afectada

-No.

-Pfft… lo que sea.

Al poco rato siguieron revisando viviendas y preseleccionando algunas de ellas. Rukia e Ichigo habían decidido casarse hacia poco más de un mes, sin embargo, ninguno le había comentado la noticia a sus respectivas familias; Ichigo no quería oír el show que armaría su padre, mientras más tarde le avisara mejor, había hasta el momento esquivado las miradas sobre la muestra física de su compromiso; Rukia en cambio quería decirle personalmente a su familia, obviamente acompañada por Ichigo, el problema radicaba en que ambos se encontraban muy ocupados últimamente, haciéndose tiempo los fines de semana solo para ellos mismos y sus planes.

Habían discutido muchos temas, entre los que destacaba el hecho de comprar una casa y mudarse a penas casados. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos veía realmente importante una luna de miel, habían preferido darle prioridad a vivir juntos y solos en una casa propia. En cierta forma, ello era razonable desde que las opciones eran quedarse en el departamento de Rangiku, con la familia Kuchiki o con la familia Kurosaki… arrendar no era algo que los dos soportaran.

·

-¿Estás segura?, todavía podemos darnos la vuelta y volver –comentó Ichigo en lo que llegaban, tomados de la mano, a una gran y elegante vivienda… posiblemente confundible con mansión.

-Ichigo… -Rukia le dio un suave tirón, ambos habían bajado recientemente de un taxi.

-De acuerdo… -él se acercó a "tocar el timbre" de aquel hogar.

Ingresaron a la propiedad con calma, admirando algunas partes de la mansión y jardines, pensando en qué podría venirles bien en su propia casa cuando la tuvieran, hasta que a ellos llegó corriendo una mujer de aspecto delicado.

-¡Rukia! –estrechó a la morena de baja estatura entre sus brazos -¡Ay hija!, ¿por qué no habías venido antes? –recriminó en lo que Ichigo sonreía complacido al observar el amor de madre. -¡Ichigo-kun! –dijo la mujer recayendo en él.

-Buenas tardes se- antes de acabar de hablar, la mujer lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó también.

-¡No vuelvas a permitir que esta niña no pase a saludar a su madre! –le reprendió también a él. -¿Cómo han estado, muchachos? –Rukia e Ichigo sonrieron finalmente, apartándose un poco de ella.

-Bien, nos ha ido bien –los ojos de Hisana vagaron entre las sonrisas de ambos, terminando en las manos entrelazadas de ellos.

-¡! –de pronto recayó en otro detalle, sorprendiéndose levantó de inmediato la vista con ojos que manifestaban una pregunta que no se atrevía a decir. Rukia sonrió ampliamente e Ichigo también.

-Señora Kuchiki, uno de los temas importantes que quería tratar hoy… -Ichigo siempre se mostraba muy respetuoso con ella, en cierta forma le recordaba a su difunta madre.

-¡Se van a casar! –gritó ella de pronto. -¡Oh, dios mío!, ¡Tienen que dejar que me encargue de todo!

-Mamá, por favor, espera… Ichigo tiene algo que decirte.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!, claro que puedes casarte con mi hija siempre y cuando ella quiera –comentó restándole importancia. -¿Pero qué hacemos parados aquí fuera?, vamos, adentro… Mi niña se casa…

Si bien, tanto Rukia como Ichigo sabían que Hisana no daría problemas, fue muy grato para ambos el que la mujer recibiera tan entusiastamente la noticia. Cuando ingresaban, el tibio sol de invierno dejó de iluminarles, pasando a sentir la totalidad del frío de las paredes de la mansión. Ichigo apretó los dientes y la mano de Rukia.

-Bien… ahora el paso difícil.

* * *

Como siempre opino, tengo una cabecita muy genial para escribir títulos, tanto de historias como de capítulos, así como para hacer summarys… obviamente eso era sarcasmo. ¡¿Por qué no puedo escribir ambas cosas decentemente?!

Otra cosa, este fic consta de 5 capítulos módicamente, será actualizado con espacio de tiempo para no topar mis estudios, el capítulo 2 será para el viernes 7 de Junio ;). Mis certámenes acaban la segunda semana de Julio, en cuanto eso pase, me dedico SOLO a escribir, así que ya estarán felices, aunque no tanto como yo xD.

Antes dije que iba en serio y ahora lo reafirmo, ¡Dejen reviews si han leído el fic!

Ps: ¡AMO EL ICHIRUKI! (aunque ya no leo el manga ni fics… T-T lo que es no tener tiempo)

Ps2: No estoy ni a favor ni en contra de las parejas que esperan hasta después de casados para "ocuparse" en algunos asuntos. Por como son Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo, decidí que la parejita (ichiruki) iba a aguantarse… la verdad, no sé si hoy en día exista alguna pareja que realmente siga esa línea…


	2. Suegros

Qué tal, qué tal, ¿cómo están? xD

Bleach le pertenece a Kubo y blablablá.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Elenita-Ele-Chan, o0 Akisa 0o** y a **Sakura-Jeka.** Les dedico este capi a ustedes ;)

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, si les ha gustado mi historia, o lo que va de ella, háganmelo saber con un review, después de todo es lo único que recibo a cambio de escribir =)

¡Si les gusta lo escrito, animen al escritor!

* * *

**Mi boda**

**Capítulo 2:** Suegros

Byakuya organizaba unos documentos ya leídos en su escritorio cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió inesperadamente.

-Amor, la cena está lista –levantó la vista y detalló la mirada asombrosamente brillante de su esposa. –Rukia y su novio ya están aquí. –los labios de Hisana surcaron su rostro en una sonrisa.

-¿Vino con Kurosaki?, le dije que no lo trajera. –comentó al tiempo que se levantaba de su puesto. –Habiendo tanto hombre en…

-Byakuya –frente al leve llamado de atención, él calló sus palabras. Posó su mano sobre la cintura de su esposa y la guio fuera de la habitación.

-Solo digo que nuestra hija, siendo quien es, hubiera podido conseguirse a cualquier hombre que quisiera en el mundo, no tiene que andar perdiendo su tiempo con Kurosaki. –Decidido, completó su idea.

-Si sabes tan bien como yo que ella pudo escoger a cualquiera, entonces acepta su elección. –él suspiró.

-Solo espero que pronto despierte y busque a alguien más. –Hisana no dijo nada. –El día en que venga a decirme que se casa con Kurosaki, definitivamente me encargaré de hacerla despertar a la fuerza.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse tenso entre ellos en ese momento. Byakuya caminó hacia el comedor sin notar el abrupto silencio de su esposa y el nerviosismo que ahora cubría su mirada.

Al llegar finalmente, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su hija estaba radiante también.

-Rukia –dijo en un suave tono. La mujer de baja estatura rápidamente volteó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

-¡Papá! –inesperadamente ella le abrazó.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo? –preguntó él una vez ambos se separaron.

-Bien. –Ichigo se acercó nuevamente a Rukia, haciendo que Byakuya recayera en su presencia. –Muy bien. –la sonrisa de su hija hizo que, por un momento, la presencia de su novio no resultara desagradable.

-Byakuya –comentó entonces Ichigo a modo de saludo.

-Kurosaki –respondió él sintiendo que los momentos en que soportaba la presencia del joven eran demasiado cortos.

Se sostuvieron miradas durante lo que parecía una eternidad de tiempo, hasta que Rukia le dio disimuladamente un codazo a Ichigo. Él entonces la miró y ambos parecían conversar con los ojos.

_-Ichigo, dile –_parecía decir la mirada de la chica. Él captó el mensaje.

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Sí_

_-Creo que deberíamos esperar a la cena… -_Rukia frunció el ceño por respuesta –_Ok, tú ganas... enana mandona._

-Byakuya, Rukia y yo… -ninguno de los dos se percato de la mirada preocupada de Hisana y sus gestos de negación. Ichigo continuó –Tenemos que anunciarte algo importante. –Byakuya no parecía percatarse de nada, pero detuvo aquello.

-Después de cenar –dijo simplemente.

Ichigo lo aceptó gustoso. Hisana trató de mandarle un mensaje con la mirada a Rukia, pero no resultó como esperaba, la chica en vez de comprender preguntó si se sentía bien. De Byakuya ya sabemos, es observador, demasiado observador… y SIEMPRE sabe de las cosas con anticipación, no se le puede pillar desprevenido.

-Byakuya…

-Dirígete a mí con respeto, Kurosaki –interrumpió cuando los cuatro hacían sobremesa. Ichigo inspiró mientras sentía sudor recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recordaba que haberle dicho a él que Rukia era su novia* significó miradas asesinas, atentados contra su vida y otro sinfín de cosas.

-Byakuya, yo… -comenzó a tartamudear. Rukia, apiadándose de él, le cogió la mano infundiendo fuerzas renovadas. –Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar.

Silencio.

-… ¿Qué has dicho? –Byakuya parecía horrorosamente sorprendido. Ichigo inspiró de nuevo, no sabía cuando había dejado de respirar.

-Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar, específicamente dentro de un mes. –Byakuya alternó la mirada entre su _yerno_ y su hija, observó detenidamente los ornamentos en el anular de la mano izquierda de cada uno de ellos y enmudeció.

-¿Papá? –Rukia, algo decepcionada por la reacción de su padre, se aventuró a llamarle cuando él se abstrajo en sus pensamientos.

-Me retiro… -comentó levantándose de la mesa y dejando a todos en la habitación completamente anonadados.

-V-vean el lado positivo –comentó Hisana entonces –No se ha negado ni tomado a mal la noticia. –ahora fue Ichigo quien decidió presionar levemente la mano de Rukia, tratando de animarla.

·

Ichigo bajó del taxi y caminó hacia el bloque de departamentos donde alojaba Rukia sin soltar su mano.

-Oye… -habló suavemente al sentir el ánimo algo pesado de le chica en lo que llegaban al ascensor. –Todo estará bien. –la menuda mujer le miró y esbozó una frágil sonrisa.

Entraron en el ascensor, completamente vacío y con capacidad para 15 personas, sin decir palabras. Una vez las puertas se cerraron, Ichigo abrazó a Rukia y le besó la frente.

-Sabes que tu papá es… muy recatado, lo más probable es que le alegrara la noticia –eso no se lo creía ni él –y no supo cómo reaccionar… -dio un suave tirón a su mano- Hey… Rukia, ambos sabemos que tu papá te quiere. –sus manos cogieron el rostro de Rukia y le hicieron mirarle a los ojos, entonces la chica sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Se abrieron las puertas e Ichigo la acompañó hasta la entrada a su departamento.

-Oye, estaba pensando… -ella volteó antes de meter las llaves a la puerta –Bueno, creo que no quiero ir y decirle solo la noticia al viejo. Además Yuzu y Karin te echan de menos, ¿qué opinas de mañana ir con ellos?

-Claro… -sonrió traviesa –En verdad quiero ver de primera mano la reacción de tu papá. –Ichigo bufó en lo que desviaba la vista. Rukia rió, y el sonido de su risa sincera le devolvió la sonrisa a Ichigo.

-Bueno enana, nos vemos –iba a marcharse, pero Rukia le cogió de la corbata y lo obligó a agacharse por un beso.

-Así, sí… -sonrió mientras hablaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios -Nos vemos Ichigo. –Él sonrió y quiso obligarla a besarle otro momento, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Matsumoto.

-¡Hey, hey, ustedes! –los dos se separaron y miraron con diferentes expresiones a la rubia. –No es correcto andarse besuqueando por los pasillos, ¿qué pasaría si el hijo de la vecina saliera ahora?

-Claro, la reina del decoro… –comentó burlesco Ichigo. –Además, mira la hora… imposible que ese mocoso saliera.

-Eso lo dices porque quieres pervertir a mi querida Rukia –al momento de decirlo, abrazó a la chica contra su enorme pecho en actitud protectora.

-Tú la quieres asfixiar –la rubia, jalando a Rukia consigo, le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

-Rangiku…

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente mientras ambas se dirigían al interior. –Tengo que aprovechar los últimos momentos antes de que te monopolice y me abandones –comentó dramática.

-Sabes que siempre serás bien recibida en nuestra casa –al decirlo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba.

-¿Sabes lo cursi que suena eso?

-Eso no es cursi.

-Sí lo es… cuando le sumas tu cara de enamorada. –rió y Rukia con ella. –Mmm… quizá me sienta de ánimo para decirte algunos _tips_ que podrían servirte, son cosas que toda chica debe saber para mantener _activo_ a su hombre.

-No te preocupes, en verdad no quiero saber. –Rangiku alzó una ceja.

-Rukia… no me digas que Ichigo y tú no…

-No.

-¡Madre santa! –Rukia, roja, le arrojó una almohada, ambas estaban en la habitación de la morena.

Rangiku podía ser muchas cosas; una irresponsable, descuidada, despreocupada… pero sabía sacar de cualquier pesimismo a los que apreciaba. Se quedaron ambas riendo y conversando de muchas cosas durante la noche, ambas ansiosas de preparar los detalles importantes de la boda que les sobrevenía.

·

-¡Buenos días Ichigoooooo! –el acostumbrado grito matutino de la casa de Kurosaki ya no sorprendía a los vecinos, menos a Ichigo.

-Cuidado, está resbaladizo –comentó en lo que abría la puerta antes de que su padre la pateara.

-¿Eh?

_¡Paf!_

-Ughhh… no pensé que te fueras a levantar temprano hoy, es domingo… -el hombre de barba incipiente había pasado volando junto a su hijo y luego resbalado en el suelo, golpeándose con la pared. –Demonios… me estoy volviendo viejo. –Se levantó mientras estiraba su espalda y sacudía sus pantalones. –Si no te apuras, papi no podrá jugar con sus queridos nietos… ¡Oh, qué será de mí!

-Viejo…

-Además, ¿qué es eso de no vivir con Rukia-chan? ¡Yo hasta les ofrecí mi humilde hogar como nidito de amor!

-¡Maldita sea, cállate de una vez! –la explosión abrupta, sin agresión física, sorprendió levemente al mayor.

-Ichigo… ¿tanto odias a tu papi?

-Aghh… -se pasó una mano pesarosamente por el rostro mientras salía de la habitación. –Voy a bañarme. –antes de que Isshin pudiera decir algo, Ichigo se retiró del cuarto.

-Jump –el hombre de negros cabellos se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba algo molesto por donde su hijo abandonase la habitación. Su mente divagaba y su rostro pasaba por muchas expresiones extrañas.

Sonrió y su cara se deformó en una extraña expresión feliz, terminando por separar los brazos en lo que imaginaba un sinfín de acontecimientos por devenir.

-Ichi-nii, el desayuno está… -Karin ingresó a la habitación, pero al ver a su padre sonriendo como idiota y no a su hermano, resopló. –No voy a preguntar por tu cara desagradable… pervertido. –murmuró- ¿Dónde está Ichi-nii? –Isshin pareció no prestar atención mientras parecía hacer una extraña "danza de felicidad". –Será mejor que bajes o Yuzu se enojará.

-¡Ah! –despertando de su trance acompañó a su hija hacia el primer piso.

Las chicas se quedaban en casa solo los fines de semana, a diferencia de Ichigo que aún vivía a tiempo completo con él. Se encontraban estudiando en una ciudad vecina cercana y arrendaban a poco más de un par de cuadras de su universidad.

-¿Qué ha preparado mi querida y hermosa niña? –preguntó feliz mientras raudo se dirigía con intención de abrazar a su hija Yuzu, pero a medio camino el timbre sonó. Isshin alzó una ceja –Yo voy.

Las chicas le ignoraron en lo que seguían en lo suyo.

De pronto se oyó un sorpresivo…

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!

… Grito de niña… bueno, quien gritaba era Isshin, pero igual, le quedaba decir "grito de niña"

Las mellizas se sorprendieron por el inesperado grito y acudieron hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Mi adorada tercera hija! –Isshin abrazaba fuertemente mientras levantaba a una sorprendida y paralizada Rukia. -¡Papi te echó de menos! –gritaba en éxtasis de felicidad Isshin mientras sus hijas verdaderas miraban atónitas la visita sin aviso de la morena de ojos violetas.

-E-es un gusto verlo, Isshin-san… -comentó en lo que respiraba. –Veo que sigue bien…

Isshin no parecía querer soltarla, pero Karin se encargó de separarles.

-Deja, la estás ahogando. –pero nada más hubo soltado el agarre de su padre sobre su "cuñada", su melliza le asaltó.

-¡Rukia-chan!, ¡¿por qué no venías a vernos?! –comentó con pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Rukia sonrió y correspondió torpemente el abrazo que Yuzu le brindaba.

-En verdad lo siento… ya sabes, muchas cosas que hacer –parecía algo nerviosa y poco acostumbrada a toda la atención que siempre recibía en esa casa. Karin al notarlo sonrió.

-Jeez… Oye viejo, el desayuno se enfría. –Isshin, volviendo a coger a la desprevenida Rukia para un abrazo se quejó.

-Pero mi querida Rukia-chan… -Karin se cruzó de brazos molesta y le dirigió una mirada que le atemorizó.

-Si no te comportas, también me aseguraré de quitar el que pusiste en tu cuarto… –Isshin gimoteó, pero Karin no cedió. Cruzó miradas con Rukia un instante y ambas se sonrieron. Solo eso bastó para que ambas supieran que se habían extrañado y ahora todo estaba bien.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Rukia-chan? –preguntó Yuzu, recibiendo un afirmativo pareció entristecer.

-Pero supongo que les puedo acompañar un rato. –Yuzu sonrió y jaló a su padre hacia el comedor verificando si le faltaba algo por poner, además de un puesto para Rukia.

Karin y Rukia se quedaron a unos pasos de la entrada, volvieron a mirarse y ambas sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Imagino que como siempre, todo controlado. –Karin sonrió ante el comentario.

-¿Cuánto te quedas?

-Solo vine un rato… con Ichigo tenemos cosas que hacer por la tarde.

-Ah, ya veo. –unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Y cómo vas con la u?

-Ya sabes, tal y como se puede ir.

-¿Y qué hay de ese chico? –habían comenzado a caminar hacia el comedor, Rukia había hablado en voz muy baja. Karin se volteó levemente, en sus ojos un brillo extraño y en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa y divertida.

-¿Quieres saber? –ambas chicas rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –se habían detenido a unos metros de la escalera, ahora Ichigo bajaba por ella.

Rukia volteó y sonrió al ver a Ichigo, sus ojos mostraron un brillo muy similar al que los de Karin habían tenido con anterioridad. La Kurosaki sonrió al verlos y decidió ir a su puesto.

-Oye enana, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun… no me digas que estás sorprendido. –Ichigo se rascó la nuca.

-Tch, supongo que no esperaba verte tan temprano –se puso junto a ella y ambos dirigieron sus pasos a lo poco que les separaba del pequeño griterío que armaba Isshin.

-Mentiroso… -en respuesta Ichigo cogió su mano.

-¡Oh!, ¡mi querida y adorada tercera hija viene a desayunar con nosotros! –Isshin, suplicando hace un instante por la mermelada que Karin no le quería pasar, gritó al ver a Rukia sentarse junto a Ichigo. –Deberías tomar más comidas con nosotros… como el desayuno, almuerzo, cena y el desayuno de nuevo –comenzó a decir mientras contaba con los dedos. –Y por supuesto, quedarte a dormir aquí…

-Viejo, ya cállate –Ichigo estaba algo sereno.

-¡Gah!, ¿Qué no eres hombre?, ¡por qué aún no viven juntos, ¿eh?!, ¡papi está envejeciendo!

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

-¡¿Cómo en la vida podré jugar con mis adorados nietos si envejezco?!, ¡estúpido hijo! –le arrojó su tostada con mermelada que tanto le había costado conseguir.

-¡Maldita sea viejo, cállate ya! –comenzaron un pequeño pleito en que un Isshin resentido e infantil trataba de agredir a Ichigo solo para cabrearlo.

-Rukia-chan, ¿por qué has venido tan temprano? –preguntó Yuzu sobre el acostumbrado disturbio mañanero. Rukia, quien sonreía instantes atrás observando la interacción padre hijo, miró a Yuzu.

-Ichigo y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles, como le conozco sé que habría hecho lo imposible por alargarlo. Creo que por eso decidí venir temprano.

-¡ALTO! –Isshin detuvo su acción y miró a Rukia un instante con el rostro demasiado serio. –Entonces… ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo?! –se desfiguró en una sonrisa boba, para él eso era lo único tan importante que podrían anunciarle.

-¡NO! –respondieron a coro Rukia e Ichigo, una más alterada que el otro. Ichigo coronó su respuesta con un zendo golpe a la mandíbula de su padre que le hizo caer con silla y todo al suelo.

-Rukia… -Ichigo inspiró… -Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar. –estaba preparado y listo, lo veía venir, Isshin en cualquier momento se levantaba y… ¿por qué no se levantaba?

-¡Bwaaaaaaaaaa! –comenzó a lloriquear desde el suelo, con el cuerpo aún sobre la silla como si estuviera sentado. -¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

De las mellizas Kurosaki podía decirse lo siguiente: Karin tenía un pan a medio camino de su boca, miró con ojos muy abiertos a Rukia y no dijo nada. Yuzu comenzó a respirar agitadamente y enrojeció.

-¡MAAAAASAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII! –un instante después de lloriquear, Isshin corrió raudo a su habitación. -¡Nuestro estúpido hijo al fin ha hecho algo bien! –lloriqueó mientras abrazaba el poster que había sido _recolocado_ ahí hacia unos años.

En el comedor, Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Estúpido viejo…

-Vaya… pues felicidades Rukia-nee –dijo Karin sonriendo hacia Rukia –Aunque ¿estás segura?, aún puedes arrepentirte…

-¡Hey!, ¡¿yo qué?! –Karin ignoró a Ichigo.

-Sip, después de todo, creo que entiendes como me siento. –comentó Rukia, ignorando también a Ichigo.

-Lo entiendo –afirmó la Kurosaki. –Ambas adoramos hacerlo sufrir.

-Q… -Ichigo miró como ambas chicas se sonreían, cómplices.

-Después de todo, ése es el trabajo de una novia…

-Y el de una hermana…

Ichigo volteó la vista de esas chicas y recayó en su otra hermana. Parecía algo compungida.

-¿Yuzu? –la chica dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo y sus ojos se humedecieron -¡¿Yuzu?!

-¡Bwaaaaaa! –lloriqueó. Ichigo se asustó y Rukia y Karin voltearon hacia ella. -¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, onii-chan!

Entonces, Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa relajada y Rukia supo que le había hecho muy feliz el que todos se lo tomaran tan bien. Poquito a poco, el frío que había sentido por parte de su padre comenzaba a derretirse bajo la calidez que siempre le había mostrado la familia Kurosaki.

* * *

(*): la verdad, en mi país los novios son los que se van a casar, se le dice "pololos" a un estado anterior… lo que en otros lados igual es novio. Por eso lo dejé como "novia" aunque para mí debió ser "polola".

Perdonen el atraso de menos de 24 hrs… pero pasó que tuve que rehacer ¼ del capítulo. Resulta que almaceno mis escritos en pendrive desde que mi note un día no quiso funcionar y perdí toda la información durante una semana… pero ahora el pendrive donde almacenaba todos mis escritos desde mi cumpleaños reciente (me lo regalaron para el 24 recién pasado) se echó a perder ¬¬… no pude recuperar nada y tuve que comenzar desde lo que tenía guardado en otro pendrive antes de ese.

¡Perdí los capítulos que tenía avanzados! T-T

Ya, de nada vale llorar sobre la leche derramada… ¡¿pero por qué se derramó?! *inu-chan llora*

Ok… nos vemos!

¡Dejen reviews por fa!


	3. Las penurias de una novia

Bleach es de Kubo

Gracias por sus reviews: **oO Akisa Oo, Hollowkilljoy, Start Kurosaki** y a **Sakura Jeka**. Que pasen un buen día ;)

* * *

**Mi boda**

**Capítulo 3:** Las penurias de una novia

* * *

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo –puntualizó Isshin con los brazos cruzados. –Se van a casar.

Ichigo asintió.

-En un mes –Ichigo volvió a asentir - ¿Tienen avanzados los preparativos?

-Sí, solo faltan algunos detalles.

-¿Cuándo se van de luna de miel? –Ichigo miró a Rukia y ella le devolvió la mirada alzándose de hombros.

-Eso tendremos que verlo después.

-Ya veo… ¿cuándo nace mi nieto? –Isshin mostró una sonrisa boba.

-Rukia NO está embarazada –respondió serenamente Ichigo mientras aguantaba, esa era cerca de la tercera vez.

-Ichigo…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres impotente?

-¡Con un demonio! –el ofendido golpeó a su padre sin más.

-Vaya, yo creí que eso pasaría antes –comentó Rukia mientras miraba a los dos pelearse.

-Definitivamente duró bastante –Karin sonrió.

La sonrisa de Rukia no desaparecía de su rostro. No había desaparecido cuando su suegro casi le asfixiaba en un "abrazo de grupo", no desapareció cuando Yuzu le lloró cerca de diez minutos ni cuando comenzó a darle un sinfín de consejos que abarcaban todo cuanto se le hubiese podido ocurrir, y más, respecto a cómo llevar un hogar.

-Madura de una vez –comentó Ichigo en lo que se rascaba la nuca. Volteó y vio a Rukia observándole con diversión en la mirada. –Nos vamos.

-¿Ya se van? –Yuzu preguntó algo contrariada.

-Sí, ya sabes, tenemos trámites que hacer y cosas que preparar…

-Yo creí que se quedarían hasta el almuerzo –parecía que iba a iniciar un puchero. –Ya ni pasas tiempo con nosotras onii-chan…

Ichigo, contrariado, miró a Yuzu y suspiró, Karin se mantuvo en silencio e Isshin… bueno, el ya no estaba por ahí por alguna razón. La mirada de "cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia" de Yuzu se intensificó cuando Ichigo no dijo nada

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –sugirió finalmente Rukia, dándose cuenta de que ello no iba a ningún lado. –Solo iremos a ver unas casas y algunas otras cosas si nos da el tiempo.

-¡¿De verdad puedo ir?! –Ichigo volteó a ver sorprendido a Rukia y frunció el ceño, esa no era la idea que tenía en mente.

-Si… -antes de que terminara de hablar, Yuzu ya se había dirigido al segundo piso por sus cosas.

-Yuzu no comprende el término de "hacer mal tercio" –comentó Karin, leyendo el pensamiento de su hermano mayor sin saberlo.

-¿No quieres venir?

-Paso. –alzó sus manos, realzando su decisión. –Espero nada más que les vaya bien –sonrió.

Ichigo fue por las llaves del vehículo de Isshin y finalmente salieron los tres. Tenían un listado de las casas que a Rukia e Ichigo les gustaban o simplemente no les desagradaban. Yuzu, como si nada, daba muchas opiniones y hacía críticas a cada lugar que iban.

-Onii-chan, este barrio no me da buena espina

-…

Si no era el barrio, la gente que ahí vivía, los locales comerciales que por ahí había, o era la casa.

-¿De dónde sale el sol? –preguntó educadamente Yuzu al corredor de propiedades.

-Bueno, hacia acá está el este y acá el norte… -señaló el hombre- El sol se encuentra principalmente en el frontis de la casa durante verano y más hacia este costado en invierno.

-Mmm… ¿entonces no da mucho en el patio?

-… Pues no

-Ah, esta casa no. Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, ¿cómo van a secar la ropa si no les da el sol?

Y así… Rukia e Ichigo se aguantaron TODOS Y CADA UNO de los reclamos y acotaciones que tenía Yuzu para cada casa que veían. Lo increíble para Ichigo fue cuando Rukia poco a poco comenzó a darle la razón a la menor y, por sí misma, hizo algunos comentarios… solo que respecto a detalles que observaba en las viviendas.

-Pfft… ¿cuántas quedan? –Preguntó Rukia saliendo una vez más de una preciosa casa en un barrio de clase media alta. Yuzu había observado un abultamiento extraño en la pared inferior de un baño de la primera planta. Aduciendo a que sería humedad y, probablemente, el resto de la casa podría terminar en aquellas condiciones o peores en un año o al iniciar las lluvias, la ilusión de Rukia se vino abajo.

Yuzu se había rezagado un momento, observando a los propietarios de casas aledañas y, con ojo crítico, detectando cada minúsculo detalle que sirviera para impedir que se quedasen a vivir ahí.

-La verdad no sé, como sigan así terminaremos sin encontrar una casa nunca…

-Sabes que tu hermana tiene razón en todo lo que dice.

-¿Y qué esperas?, no existe eso de que encuentras la casa de tus sueños sin problemas de pesadilla. –Rukia se alzó de hombros.

-Tampoco ninguna me había parecido una excelente idea hasta el momento.

-Esta te gustaba bastante…

-Pero… -la mirada de Rukia se ensombreció –No pienso pasar limpiando hongos contigo un fin de semana…

-Hmp.

El día terminó sin resultados positivos para Rukia e Ichigo. Luego de ir a dejar a Rukia se dirigieron los hermanos Kurosaki a su hogar. Yuzu parecía bastante contenta sin razón aparente e Ichigo tuvo un fugaz pensamiento aterrador en lo que colgaba las llaves.

-_¿No será que su plan es que no me mude nunca?_

Luego de un escalofrío, sacudió su cabeza en negación. Su hermana pequeña no lo haría eso, ¿verdad?

·

Rukia despertó la mañana del lunes gracias a sus siete alarmas diferidas en dos minutos, por supuesto, despertó no por las alarmas en sí, sino por los golpes a su pared que su compañera de piso le propinó cuando ni se percató de todo el jaleo que sus alarmas provocaban. Ya se había acostumbrado a las alarmas, esas cosas en verdad pasan.

-Buenos días –se reacomodó un cabello tras la oreja, pero este volvió a su rostro apenas le hubo soltado. Era más un acto reflejo acomodarlo que realmente esperar se quedara tras su oreja.

Rangiku, vestida y tomando su desayuno, devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Rukia bostezó y cogió una tostada de las que su amiga le había preparado en lo que ella hacía el café.

-¿Por qué tan temprano hoy? –preguntó Rangiku.

-¿Que por qué?, es lunes. Trabajo. Si no me equivoco tú igual, ¿no?

-Ah, sobre eso… hablé hoy con Ukitake-san, ¡te dio el día libre!

-¿Q-Qué?

-Tenemos todo el día por delante, ¡hay mucho que hacer!, pensándolo bien, fue bueno que nos despertaras temprano…

-¿Tú le pediste que me diera el día? –Rukia miró con ojos desorbitados a su amiga, antes de esperar respuesta corrió al teléfono para marcar a su jefe.

Cuando finalmente pudo contactar con Ukitake, éste confirmó que tenía el día libre y rogó disculpas por no haberle avisado personalmente. Rukia no entendía nada y él solo insistía en que hiciese su mejor esfuerzo y todo saldría bien. No tuvo tiempo de negarse.

-Bien, ¡vamos allá! –apenas hubo finalizado la llamada, Rangiku le arrastró consigo fuera del departamento.

·

Rangiku iba no menos que muy entusiasmada, caminando a la par que una joven mujer delgada y alta, cabello negro y gafas. La mujer se encontraba calmada, hablando seriamente sobre colores, prendas, adornos y otros, mientras Rangiku hacía exclamaciones y de vez en cuando daba brincos. Rukia solo podía tratar de seguirlas, pensando lo más rápido que podía con el fin de entenderlas.

_-Rangiku, ¿a dónde vamos? –Rukia se dejaba arrastrar mientras su amiga buscaba con la mirada cada dirección que observaba en las esquinas. Su amiga le ignoró y se detuvo cuando un hombre joven pasó junto a ella._

_-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde queda esta dirección? –Rukia observaba curiosa a su amiga, el hombre indicó unas calles más adelante y luego señaló que debían girar hacia la izquierda otras más._

_-¿A dónde me llevas?_

_-Jeje, ya verás~-realizó un guiño y siguió adelante._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron, observaron una hermosa construcción tradicional con amplios y acogedores jardines. El trinar de unas aves y un suave murmullo de agua, quizá de un arroyo artificial, dejaron boquiabierta a Rukia, ¿cómo sería posible que ese lugar estuviera a menos de diez minutos caminando desde el centro de Karakura?_

_Sus ojos recayeron finalmente en un cartel junto a la entrada: "¡Hacemos realidad tu sueño!" era el lema principal, bajo él el nombre de la compañía junto con las palabras "organizadores de bodas". Empalideció._

_-¡Son los mejores, Rukia-chan!_

Le había dicho que eran los mejores y no lo dudaba. La manera en que rápidamente la mujer, llamada Nanao, descubrió sus gustos, la dejó algo abrumada al principio, ¿tan predecible era?, ¡cómo en la vida había pensado ser indescifrable!

-Kuchiki-san, ¿cuántos invitados espera tener?

-Ah, bueno…

-¡No menos de trescientos! –contestó por ella Rangiku. -¡Tiene que ser una boda espectacular! –la mujer junto a ella se ajustó las gafas.

-De eso no debe dudar. Ahora, si gustan seguirme, les mostraré las dependencias con las que contamos que podrían ajustarse al perfil.

-¿No debería hacer esto con Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia frunciendo el ceño hacia su mejor amiga.

-De eso nada, ustedes ya organizaron algunas cosas. Como tu mejor amiga, es mi deber preparar esto para ti.

Pasaron media hora más recibiendo recomendaciones de la mujer. Rukia sentía que aquella le analizaba con ojo crítico, que trataba de observar cada detalle que se le pudiese escapar. Hacía un buen trabajo, pero sentía que algo faltaba en la mayoría de cosas que le recomendaba y ofrecía.

Estuvieron viendo artículos decorativos, temas coloridos que variaban en tonos que Rukia no comprendía (de todos modos, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre tono "pastel", tono "crema" y algo como durazno?, se veían prácticamente iguales en su opinión) y otras tantas cosas que Rukia no creía posible que apenas fueran las dos de la tarde cuando se despidieron luego de una serie de negativas de su parte.

-Estoy agotada… -murmuró nada más salir. Rangiku parecía el doble de animada de lo que había llegado a diferencia de ella.

-Pero qué dices, ¡aún nos queda mucho por hacer!, mañana debemos venir de nuevo para seguir con cosas más importantes de tu boda.

-¿Qué a caso te despidieron?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaste de tu trabajo? Yo quiero conservar el mío.

-Ukitake-san fue muy amable, dijo que no había problemas si te secuestraba un día o dos… Sobre mi trabajo, no te preocupes. A mi jefecito le dejé una nota

-…

Nadie nunca comprendería cómo era que Rangiku conservaba su trabajo.

·

Rukia agradecía mentalmente el haber cogido un taxi hacia su actual localización. Bien sabía que Rangiku podía pasarse horas revisando vitrinas de camino, como lo habían hecho un par de ellas luego de almorzar. Estaba cansada de muchas cosas que no le resultaban. Hasta el momento no había encontrado una casa en la que vivir, no había decidido el tipo de pastel que querría, tampoco había logrado disminuir la cantidad de invitados ni los costos. Dios, eso le iba a salir demasiado caro y quizá no tendría su luna de miel sino hasta dos años después.

Pero se iba a casar.

Sonrió pensando en que todo ello pasaría tarde o temprano, pero tendría siempre a Ichigo junto a ella de ahora en más.

-¡Ah!, aquí está –Bajaron del vehículo luego de pagar e ingresaron a una tienda de novios. Habían unos trajes de novia y otros de novio en la vitrina, otros pocos colgados de perchas en las paredes, pero parecían bastante escasos.

Sin embargo, Rukia no podía negar que había varios hermosos.

-Rangiku…

-Hay que buscar tu vestido, ¿no?, estoy segura de que ibas a dejarlo para el final y aún no has visto, ¿verdad? –Rukia desvió la vista avergonzada.

-S-solo pensaba ir más tarde a por uno… otro día…

-Lo sabía –cogió la mano de Rukia y la arrastró consigo al mostrador. Rangiku frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie ahí, por lo que tocó incesantemente el timbre que había sobre el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, no esperábamos más clientes por hoy –Una mujer de rostro arrugado, nariz afilada y cabellos grises les habló cortante.

-¿Qué a caso hay que hacer reservación para venir? –Rangiku preguntó medio en broma.

-Por supuesto

-…

Rukia miró a Rangiku y ella le devolvió la mirada, pero se alzó de hombros.

-Queríamos ver vestidos de novia…

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. –interrumpió la mujer.

-Mi amiga se casa en un mes –continuó Rangiku, haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera.

-¿No es usted entonces quien se casa? –al recibir una negativa dejó de inspeccionar con ojo crítico a Rangiku y volteó a ver a Rukia -¿Se casa usted? –Rukia asintió –Vaya… Supongo que en realidad todas las personas tarde o temprano se casan. –comentó despectivamente.

Rangiku no le había prestado atención, pero Rukia captó tanto lo que dijo como lo que implicaba. Si ella fuera Rangiku, le habría gritado sus cuantas verdades y se habría largado, pero no… así que se limitó a dejarlo pasar.

-Actualmente muchos de los modelos se encuentran almacenados en un cuarto especial, si gustan seguirme… -las chicas siguieron a la mujer –les mostraré el catálogo.

-¿No podemos verlos directamente?

-No. ¿Sabe cuánto cuesta limpiar cada traje de la grasitud de las manos? –dijo despectivamente.

-Vieja amargada… -murmuró Rangiku cuando la mujer se hubo dirigido a un estante para coger el catálogo.

Volvió la mujer, suspirando al pasarle el catálogo a Rukia, echó un rápido vistazo a su figura y volvió a suspirar.

-Si encuentra alguno que le llame la atención, anote el código. Llámeme luego de eso.

Rukia, sin ánimo alguno ya, pasó hoja por hoja los modelos de los vestidos. Muchos eran muy bonitos, pero los precios estaban por las nubes. Joder, casarse era muy costoso.

-¿Qué opinas de este?

-No sé, tendría que ponérmelo… pero no me gusta.

Luego de poco más de una hora, Rukia había anotado tres códigos diferentes. Al llamar a la mujer, esta asintió.

-Estos dos quizá le queden grandes a la altura del pecho –comentó fijándose en esa zona de Rukia, la chica se ruborizó. –Pero debo admitir que son bonitos modelos. Bien, tomaré sus medidas.

Actuando conforme lo dicho, luego se marchó a otra área, Rukia y Rangiku entonces pasearon la vista por los conjuntos que habían disponibles para muestra. No eran ni muy bonitos ni muy elegantes, pero tenían un toque algo único.

-Como dije, solo uno de ellos se ajusta a sus medidas –dijo la mujer al volver, haciendo que las chicas voltearan hacia ella. –Claro está, siempre puede utilizarse relleno.

-No, gracias.

-El que se ajusta entonces es su tercer código. ¿Va a comprarlo?

-Bueno yo…

-Normalmente los ajustes y la prueba del vestuario es con una pre-compra. Pero hoy estoy apurada, venga conmigo para que lo pruebe y luego lo compra. –Aceleró la mujer, mientras volvía a darse la vuelta para que Rukia le siguiera a un probador.

-Vamos… -la animó Rangiku, pero al instante la mujer se volteó a ellas.

-Solo viene conmigo la novia, usted espera aquí a que ella decida.

-¿Pero qué? –Rangiku miró sorprendida -¡Yo vine aquí a acompañarla y darle mi opinión!, ¿cómo que no puedo verla?

-Ya se lo dije, es parte de los procesos y política de la empresa.

-Oiga usted… -Rangiku iba a empezar a reclamar, pero Rukia la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Deja, no importa, ¿vale?

-Pero Rukia… -una mirada y Rangiku suspiró –Está bien.

La mujer de rostro severo alzó la barbilla al tiempo que hacía una leve exclamación de molestia. Rukia le siguió bastante desanimada hasta que ingresó a un probador en donde se encontraba el dichoso vestido.

Era hermoso.

La tela se sentía suave contra su mano cuando lo hubo tocado, la forma en que reposaba hacía pensar que pronto cobraría brisa y danzaría al ritmo de una brisa inexistente.

-¿Se lo va a probar o no?, deje de toquetearlo tanto, por favor. –Rukia dio un respingo, pero asintió torpemente.

Al principio creyó que la mujer le ayudaría a ponérselo, pero no fue así. Nada más volteó, la mujer se retiró y ella pudo cambiarse de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Ya está lista? –golpeó del otro lado la mujer de cabellos grises y mirada dura. Rukia emitió un sonido afirmativo y la mujer ingreso. –Sí, le queda… -Rukia se miró en el espejo frente a ella, pero sintió que algo faltaba.

El vestido era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero algo le decía que no era el indicado para ella.

-¿Cómo cancela? –preguntó entonces la mujer.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que cómo va a pagar por él.

-Yo no he dicho aún que…

-¿Me va a decir que todo este tiempo perdido ha sido para nada? –alzó la voz.

-No, yo…

-Así espero, no he gastado más de dos horas con usted para que se arrepienta.

-Oiga…

-Entonces, ¿tarjeta de crédito?

Rukia sintió que ya no aguantaba más. Frunció el ceño y se dijo a sí misma que nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que necesitase un vestido para su boda, haría que aceptara ese tipo de trato por más tiempo.

-Si me disculpa, me voy a cambiar.

-De acuerdo.

No le dirigió la palabra a la mujer en el camino de vuelta a la recepción. Rangiku miró a Rukia y lo supo nada más verla.

-Por favor, deslice su…

-Vamos Rangiku. –la dependienta fue ignorada y Rukia inició a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Señorita?, no puede retirarse si no termina la compra primero –reclamó.

-Yo me voy, haga usted lo que quiera.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a irse así?!, ¡¿Sabe cuánto rato me ha hecho perder usted?!

Comenzaron una discusión verbal que iba subiendo y subiendo de tono. Ninguna palabrota de momento, pero Rangiku comenzó a atacar sobre el trato de la mujer. Finalmente Rukia y Rangiku fueron echadas del local por la mujer.

-¡El servicio aquí es pésimo! –gritó Rangiku al tiempo que pateaba el piso, muy molesta. –Vamos Rukia, tengo una tienda que desprestigiar.

Rukia no dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso al departamento. Cuando llegaron, Rangiku notó cierta angustia en su amiga y se sintió algo culpable.

-Sé que no fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida… pero hay muchas otras tiendas y vestidos que puedas probarte, de seguro habrá gente más amable atendiendo, no como esa amargada solterona. –Rukia negó pausadamente con la cabeza

-No es eso Rangiku…

-¿Entonces qué?, no me digas que ya te rendiste con esto de la boda.

-No. Es solo… nada ha salido bien, quizá solo deba descansar y dejarlo por hoy y mañana. Veámoslo el fin de semana, ¿vale?

-Pero Rukia…

-Tú sola puedes encargarte de la decoración… no olvides hablar con mi mamá, de seguro está ansiosa por ayudar.

-Bueno. –decidió que le iba a dar un pequeño tiempo de descanso y sonrió. –Sobre las invitaciones…

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Ichigo y yo mandamos ayer las invitaciones a las personas que queríamos asistieran y nuestros familiares cercanos…

-A mí no me ha llegado nada. –Reclamó.

-¿Quién dijo que te iba a llegar una? –Rangiku miró achicando los ojos y Rukia rió. –Es broma, espera. –fue a su cuarto y volvió casi al instante. –Ten.

-No me dijiste que ya habían fijado lugar para la recepción…

-Estabas muy entusiasmada pensando en los cientos de invitados y donde cabrían, que no quise sacarte de tus ilusiones en lo que hablabas con esa chica.

-Cruel… -Rukia sonrió y finalmente se despidió.

Se arrojó a su cama y durmió tranquila por esa noche, pensando que los días siguientes serían mejores.

* * *

-Amm… -una chica mira nerviosamente de lado a lado, pensando –Bueno… ehhh

-¿Qué escusa te vas a inventar ahora?... –Dean mira molesto a Inupis. –Supuse que no te duraría todo ese rollo de ser responsable... –comienza a murmurar – ¿a quién se le ocurrió que tenía que ser tu inner?…

-Bueno, es que se me olvidó que era el 17 y que ya habíamos pasado el 17 –comenta Inupis sin escuchar los murmullos –Eso pasó, ajajajajajaja –ríe casualmente, tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

-No hagas eso, solo resulta cuando lo hacen chicas lindas.

… un libro vuela de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Aghh!

-¡Mierda, mi libro! –Inupis observa el libro que está tirado, abierto, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Dean –Te juro que si se dobló una hoja, te mato… mira lo que me haces hacer…

No hay respuesta.

-¡Waaa!, ¿qué será de mi?, se dobló una hoja… ojala no se den cuenta los de la biblioteca.

Sobre la próxima actualización NO ME VOY A VOLVER A ATRASAR, esta vez pondré mil recordatorios y alarmas… a ver si con eso resulta. La próxima actualización será el próximo viernes y la última el viernes subsiguiente.

A mis poquitos lectores, mis disculpas… en verdad lo lamento si esperaron por actualización.


	4. No me caso

¡Holas!

…

Bleach le pertenece a Kubo. Esta es una historia original creada por mí, Inupis… si la ven en otro lado, avisen (Sé que nadie me plagiaría, soy muy mala, ¿verdad? xD).

Gracias por sus inestimables reviews: **oO Akisa Oo, Sakura-Jeka, Soi Yo, Hollowkilljoy **y a** HOTARU SATURN BLACK.**

Debo destacar especialmente las reviews de Hotaru y Soi… gracias por comentar además los capis pasados ;)… y a los otros tres, muchas gracias por seguir comentando los nuevos!

* * *

**Mi boda**

**Capítulo 4:** No me caso

* * *

-¡Hmmm!

El quejido ahogado de Rukia mientras estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, despertando, llegó antes de que asomara siquiera el sonido del despertador.

-Buen día para ti, cosa –diciendo estas palabras al despertador que aún no sonaba y desactivando su alarma, sonrió levantándose de la cama.

Estaba de buen humor, no había vuelto a tener una salida con Rangiku durante lo que iva de una semana.

-_"Y ya es viernes"_ –pensó aún con una sonrisa más amplia.

Ocurrió la clásica serie de eventos que ocurre cuando uno se levanta de tan buen humor por la mañana: Rangiku había dejado lavada la loza el día anterior, por lo que ella no tuvo que hacerlo; el día estaba soleado, y, gracias a que era invierno, no estaba ni sofocante ni caluroso; nada más caminar una cuadra, pudo tomar locomoción; su jefe, en esos inesperados arranques de amabilidad, le había conseguido la información que necesitaba obtener de una empresa asociada por ella misma.

En resumen, el mejor día que podía tener.

Normalmente dejaba apagado su celular en horarios de trabajo, pero por alguna fuerza misteriosa de la vida, su celular estaba encendido, haciéndola saltar en su puesto de trabajo por la inesperada melodía infantil que aún utilizaba para el tono de llamada.

-¿Aló?

¿No les ha pasado?, de pronto, cuando todo está bien, se tiene esa certeza de que sencillamente va a ir mal.

-_Rukia, necesitamos hablar, ven a mi oficina en cuanto puedas. Antes de las seis._

Para Rukia, esa certeza venía acompañada por el tono inconfundible de la voz de su padre. No era una corazonada, era un hecho. Su padre nunca le había llamado durante el trabajo.

Mirando su reloj en el escritorio del computador, constató que eran las cinco menos cuarto, le quedaba poco más de media hora de trabajo y sería imposible llegar a su salida. Se levantó poco ceremoniosamente de su puesto de trabajo, alertando levemente a sus compañeros de oficina, y se dirigió al lugar en que Ukitake estaría, a buen seguro, planificando y organizando las actividades próximas de la empresa.

Tuvo suerte, que no fue tan apreciada en ese momento, de encontrarse a su jefe en el camino.

-¡Oh, Kuchiki-kun!, me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Me buscaba, Ukitake-san? –preguntó respetuosamente al tiempo que sorprendida.

-Sí, necesito pedirte un favor. –su semblante eternamente sonriente, se puso levemente serio. –Verás, necesito que un muy importante amigo mío reciba estos papeles. Normalmente enviaría a alguien más, pero Kiyone y Sentarou se encuentran ocupados en estos momentos y tiene que ser alguien de confianza.

-Amm... y-ya veo. -¿qué podía decir para negarse?

-¡Te lo encargo, Kuchiki!, la dirección es esta –dijo entregándole un papel. –Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera negarse y solicitar el permiso que necesitaba para retirarse hacia la empresa de su padre, Joushiro Ukitake ya se había fugado de su vista.

-Siendo optimista, no queda lejos. –Fue a por sus cosas y se retiró de la oficina

·

Corrió como pudo con los tacones hasta llegar a recepción. Se acercó dando pasos seguros y firmes a un ritmo más calmado en lo que regularizaba su respiración.

-Disculpe… -trató de llamar la atención de la recepcionista. Los dedos de la mujer joven volaban a una velocidad increíble sin que ésta apartara la vista de la pantalla. –Disculpe. –El teléfono comenzó a sonar y al instante la mujer lo levantó, atendiendo mientras aún seguía escribiendo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Gracias… ¿qué necesita? –el teléfono aún estaba en su oído gracias a su hombro, pero parecía haber acabado la conversación. -¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? –volvió a preguntar ahora colgando.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, vengo a…

-El señor Kuchiki la ha estado esperando, en este minuto ha de estar por retirarse, aún no ha dejado el edificio.

-Gracias.

No tuvo problemas en llegar a la oficina de su padre a tiempo record. Lo pensó poco menos de un segundo y golpeó decididamente con sus nudillos.

_-Adelante_

-Permiso. –Ingresó abriendo lentamente la puerta y se encontró a su padre sentado de forma algo atemorizante, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio y el rostro serio, ocultando sus labios tras sus manos.

Se detuvo frente a él, aguardando a que hablase, mas Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio contemplando el rostro de su hija.

-Pido perdón por llegar tarde… -comenzó entonces Rukia, realizando una reverencia. Había llegado con dos minutos de retraso. Byakuya asintió y volteó hacia los ventanales tras él que permitían admirar la ciudad bajo el edificio.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. –Rukia levantó la vista por el tono extremadamente serio que su padre utilizaba en contadas ocasiones. –Ayer recibí una inesperada invitación…

Más por instinto que por conocimiento, Rukia desvió la vista al escritorio de su padre. Lo que ahí había le heló la sangre.

-… Te he llamado aquí para que niegues esto. –volteó entonces hacia Rukia con ojos severos.

-Papá, no te entiendo.

-¿Qué te he enseñado todos estos años?, eres una Kuchiki. Ahora mismo te deshaces de eso. –jamás apuntó nada, pero sus ojos decían a las claras a lo que se refería.

-Papá, me voy a casar, esto no está a discusión –lo que sobre el escritorio estaba era la invitación que había enviado a su familia.

-Esa no es forma de invitar a tu padre a una boda –argumentó él ahora desviando la vista a la tarjeta. –Eres mi hija, por tanto sé que esto no es más que un capricho.

-Eso no… -Rukia moderó su tono con todo el temple que poseía.

-Es así –afirmó con un tono de voz más elevado, endureciendo la mirada.

Rukia cerró los ojos e inspiró, una, dos, tres veces, y luego los abrió con determinación.

-Yo lo amo y él me ama, nos vamos a casar. Papá, estás formalmente invitado y esperamos verte ahí.

-Un matrimonio requiere de una gran responsabilidad. –dijo dando la vuelta al cabo de unos segundos en que no pudo responder. –Es un compromiso que no debes romper bajo ninguna presión. No estás lista.

-Si lo estoy.

-…

-Papá… –Rukia se quedó observando su espalda

-No asistiré a la boda.

El silencio pareció provocar una grieta dimensional entre ambos. La boca de Rukia se secó, su corazón se saltó dos latidos y sus oídos zumbaron.

-_Estoy soñando, teniendo una pesadilla. Rukia, despierta, tu padre nunca haría esto… él no._

-¿Q-qué? –se obligó a preguntar pese a que su voz se quebró. Byakuya siguió dándole la espalda.

-No te negaré el permiso para casarte, es tu decisión. Así también es mi decisión no asistir. –volteó finalmente hacia Rukia con un temple seguro y despótico, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo la visión de Rukia. –Esta no es forma de invitar a tu padre, por lo que me niego a asistir.

Rukia no se movía de su posición, solo podía tener los ojos bien abiertos y la boca a medio camino de exteriorizar alguna palabra. La angustia se adentró en ella, reemplazando todos sus pensamientos, argumentos e ideas, y amenazando con exteriorizarse hacia sus ojos.

-Debo retirarme a una cena con un importante asociado. Háblame cuando hayas acabado este extraño juego.

Se retiró de la oficina sin decir otra palabra.

Rukia no supo cómo, pero en cosa de minutos se observó a sí misma frente a la puerta espejo que permitía el acceso al edificio y luego su rostro reflejado en la ventana de algún taxi que había tomado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, tardó cerca de cinco minutos en abrir la puerta de su departamento y, tras poco más de tres intentos, se retiró los zapatos y puso los seguros a la puerta. Caminó en absoluto silencio hacia su habitación, cerró su puerta, se detuvo frente a la cama… y se desplomó en el suelo sobre sus piernas.

Lloró durante horas, hasta que no supo más.

·

Recordaba bien lo que había acontecido la mañana siguiente luego de esa conversación. Se había negado a salir de su habitación y solo cuando Rangiku se hubo retirado fue hacia el baño. Su rostro estaba horrible, su mirada apagada y las ojeras junto con la hinchazón de sus ojos, hacían que pareciera más un muerto viviente que alguien poseedor de un brillante futuro que vaticinara una boda con el hombre de su vida.

Le había costado, pero logro sobreponerse a la situación.

Nadie más se había enterado de ello, era un asunto estrictamente comprendido entre su padre y ella. Ni siquiera le había comentado palabra a su madre durante las veces en que con ella y Rangiku se encargó de los detalles faltantes para su boda. A Ichigo menos, sencillamente no podía contarle ello y luego esperar que aceptase la situación, lo conocía mejor quizá que a ella misma.

Todos los días enviaba un mail a su padre, solicitando que reconsiderara su decisión.

-Rukia

Pero su padre nunca le había respondido.

-Oye, Rukia

Ahora estaba a solo una semana de casarse y no sabía qué hacer en caso de que su padre insistiera en no asistir.

-Enana, ¿qué está pasando? –esa llamada de atención logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Deteniéndose al instante en que Ichigo se detuvo para observarle mejor el rostro, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada, solo trabajo. –Ichigo se rascó la nuca mientras la miraba detalladamente. Ambos tenían cogidas las manos.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, has estado algo extraña las últimas semanas. –comentó entonces desviando la vista. Rukia se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. Así como ella le conocía a él mejor que él mismo, Ichigo la conocía a ella mejor que ella misma.

-Solo pensaba… en qué vamos a hacer sobre la casa. –volvieron a caminar, él le dio un apretón suave a su mano.

-Tenemos que dejar de ir a verlas con Yuzu. –comentó serio.- De hecho, creo que quizá deberíamos escoger una al azar de entre las que nos agradaron la última vez

-Eso es ridículo –frunció el ceño.

-… Mañana y pasado tienes libre, ¿verdad? –Preguntó entonces. –Podríamos hacer un último intento, si de nuevo volvemos con las manos vacías debemos buscar algo donde arrendar por un tiempo.

-Mañana tengo unas cosas que hacer antes, pero tienes razón.

Sin saberlo, Ichigo le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_-Un último intento…_

·

Sabía que su padre estaría en casa. Aprovechando la situación, decidió hacerle frente.

No estaba segura de si su madre estaba al corriente o no de la situación, por lo que fue discreta y solo increpó a su padre una vez ambos quedaron solos.

-Papá –Byakuya no respondió, a Rukia le parecía que él le rehuía cada vez que podía.

-…

-Papá, la boda es el lunes. ¿Aún tienes tu traje?

-Ya dije que no asistiré –Rukia le miró en silencio, penetrantemente.

-Debes asistir, es tu deber y derecho como mi padre.

-…

-Sé que nunca te ha gustado Ichigo, pero la que se va a casar soy yo. A la única persona que haces infeliz con esta decisión es a mí. –se quedaron en silencio y Byakuya parecía escudriñar en esos ojos violeta por algo, inesperadamente sus ojos tuvieron un brillo que Rukia no comprendió, en especial luego de las palabras que dijo.

-Entonces págame.

-¿Qué?

-El dinero en nuestra familia nunca ha sido un problema, sin embargo, te he educado, alimentado y cuidado durante gran parte de tu vida. Si quieres que ahora haga algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, lo veré como un contrato.

-…

-Creo que veinte mil dólares es poco, pero razonable de momento. –Cerró sus ojos en lo que parecía meditar. Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, almorzando.

La silla de Rukia hizo un sonido muy brusco en lo que se arrastró por el piso.

-Papá… tú… no. –los ojos de Rukia mostraron finalmente rencor y dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior en lo que contenía palabras despectivas que herirían al hombre que más apreciaba… No, que había apreciado más que a nadie en el mundo.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Adiós papá –sin más palabras se retiró de la mesa, cogió su abrigo y se fue.

Byakuya, solo, soltó el aire que contenía y pensó otra vez sobre lo que hacía. Finalmente se levantó y dirigió a su despacho.

·

Esta vez no lloró, no pudo. Caminó intempestivamente por las calles, escuchando uno que otro reclamo, bocinazo o insulto. No tantos como cabría esperar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero despertó de ese estado de semiinconsciencia cuando finalmente sus pies se detuvieron frente a un hogar de clase media, junto al cual una clínica familiar se erguía humilde y acogedora. Dio la vuelta para emprender la huida.

-¿Rukia?

Pero las huidas nunca han sido su fuerte.

-¡Ichigo! –se sorprendió de encontrárselo de frente con unas bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Yo no… -empezó a negar, pero no supo qué decir. –Tengo que irme. –bajó la cabeza antes de intentar pasar de él.

Contrario de lo que se esperaría de Ichigo Kurosaki, hombre impulsivo y tosco en maneras, las bolsas cayeron al piso y abrazó a Rukia.

-Rukia, sé que algo te ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo. Dime qué es. –volviendo a quien era, una orden que esperaba ser cumplida. Rukia se remeció en su abrazo y negó. -¿No qué?

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto. –dejó de luchar y apoyó tristemente su rostro en el pecho de su novio, Ichigo entonces la apartó levemente y buscó su mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no entiendo.

-Ichigo…

Los ojos de Ichigo destilaban una comprensión y amor tan grandes, que Rukia tuvo que morderse el labio para tratar de controlarse, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Ichigo, se cancela la boda.

* * *

En primer lugar, una pregunta… ¿por qué a algunos personajes femeninos se les añade "kun" en japonés?, antes pensaba que eso era exclusivamente para chicos… y que las niñas usaban solo el "chan" :/

Habiendo liberado mi mente de eso: ¡Waaaaa!, ¡solo queda un capítulo!... no tengo ganas de acabarlo, pero debo hacerlo. Sobre fecha, no voy a decir nada. Según parece, cuando más me digo "voy a publicar x día" termino publicando cualquier otro.

_Por favor, ¡dejen review!_


	5. Un padre solo quiere ver a su hija feliz

Me parece justo confesar lo siguiente: me ataqué de risa con los reclamos de "Bya-kun baaaakaaaaa" . Además de eso, perdonen por la tardanza.

No respondí ninguna review, las respuestas las pondré al final de este capi (sabrán por qué), ¡pero muchas gracias por comentar!: **Kawai-Maria, Sakura-Jeka, oO Akisa Oo, Hollowkilljoy, Soi Yo, Guest** (lamentablemente no salió quién la envió :/)**, kaoru240 ** y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00****.**

Mañana tengo una lámina en dibujo, pasado un informe que entregar y el lunes que viene empiezan todos mis quices y certámenes faltantes… pero sabía que si no subía hoy una actua, no lo haría nunca. Vuelvo a repetir, perdonen la tardanza

_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**_

* * *

**Mi Boda**

**Capítulo 5: **Un padre solo quiere ver a su hija feliz

* * *

Los ojos de Ichigo destilaban una comprensión y amor tan grande, que Rukia tuvo que morderse el labio para tratar de controlarse, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Ichigo, se cancela la boda.

Hielo comenzó a reemplazar la sangre de las venas de Kurosaki. Luego de lo que parecía un minuto en el que no había respirado, movido un músculo o siquiera razonado, parpadeó.

-¿Qué? –su voz estaba calmada, sus ojos se veían tranquilos y su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, ido.

Rukia no fue capaz de enfrentar esa mirada, por lo que levemente apartó la suya. Ichigo, delicadamente, cogió su barbilla con una mano y le hizo mirarle.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, observando cambios en la mirada del otro, en las luces de sus ojos, hasta que algo pareció encajar en ambos.

Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola.

-¡Ichigo, las bolsas!

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, soltó a Rukia y cogió las bolsas en lo que, juntos, ingresaban a la casa Kurosaki. Las dejó caer sobre el sofá y gritó con fuerza, anunciando su llegada y su nueva salida a su padre que debía estar en la segunda planta.

Caminaban a la par, aunque Rukia iba algo retrasada. Con sinceridad, no sabía que esperar de él, incluso lo que creyó entender minutos antes se había vuelto confuso.

-Ichigo…

-Scht… -No ladeó el rostro para verla, parecía concentrado.

-Ichi…

-Scht, aquí no. –cogió la mano de Rukia cuando parecía que ella iba a detenerse y la guió a seguir caminando en lo que viraban hacia la izquierda.

Los pasos concentrados y algo apresurados poco a poco se alentaron, Ichigo parecía buscar algo mientras que Rukia solo se concentraba en observar los alrededores. Finalmente los pasos de Ichigo se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde estamos? –por un par de segundos, Ichigo no contesto. Rukia le dio un jalón a su brazo.

-No sé.

-Qué dem…

-Pero creo que estamos cerca.

-¿Cerca?, ¿de dónde?

-Ya verás.

Ichigo se acercó entonces a una señora que bajaba por una cuesta, cruzó algunas palabras que Rukia no oyó, mas la respuesta negativa de la mujer guiada por su movimiento de cabeza fue fácilmente comprensible. Pareció frustrarse, por lo que se rascó la cabeza e inicio a caminar de vuelta a Rukia. De pronto, Ichigo volteó la vista hacia un lado, avanzó unos metros en esa dirección y sonrió.

-Por aquí.

Jalando nuevamente a Rukia, continuaron por una pequeña calle aparentemente privada. Lentamente, con su avance, lo que antes era un barrio altamente poblado y con gran tráfico vehicular, se convirtió en residencias tranquilas, amplias calles y pequeños parques de paseo. Siguieron avanzando a paso más calmo, disfrutando, Rukia, de la tranquilidad que se percibía en derredor.

-Después de que mamá murió –comenzó a decir Ichigo. Las calles vacías, pese a la hora. –Me escapaba de casa cuan a menudo podía, sencillamente sentía que no quería regresar con nadie –Rukia le dio un apretón a su mano cuando él pareció tener un poco de dificultades en el habla. –Como fuera, un día me perdí.

Rodearon una curva amplia.

-Y encontré este lugar.

Era un mirador. Un increíble mirador cercado por dos cerezos y algunos arces japoneses. En medio, dos bancas y una farola de alumbrado público. La contención venía dada por una estructura de piedra pintada de blanco. En conjunto, todo resultaba sumamente acogedor a la vez que daba una sensación de privacidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías mostrado antes? –Rukia avanzó inconscientemente hasta poner sus manos sobre la estructura de piedra. Ichigo se rascó la nuca en lo que avanzaba hacia ella.

-La verdad, no recordaba cómo llegar.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, observando la ciudad a sus pies y la lenta bajada del sol. Rukia, al fin, soltó un largo suspiro y se sintió algo más animada.

-¿Ahora me cuentas qué pasaba? –Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Solo… cosas.

-Rukia, en unos días todo lo tuyo será mío y lo mío será tuyo. Eso incluye los problemas, ¿sabes? –ella rió.

-Pero aún no.

-Podemos empezar antes. –ella volteó hacia él.

-Esto es algo que debo solucionar por mí misma. –lo miró con decisión a los ojos. –Solo que en un momento me pareció que el problema era más grande que yo.

-Te informo que todo es más grande que tú, enana. –al instante recibió una patada a su pantorrilla. –¡Agh!

-Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no íbamos a ver casas también hoy? –preguntó de espaldas a él. Aprovechando la situación, Ichigo la abrazó desde atrás.

-No tengo la gana de andar de aquí para allá haciendo nada. Veamos eso otro día. Últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros solos. –puntualizó. Rukia sonrió y, en vez de quejarse, aceptó de buena gana el poco tiempo compartido.

Poco antes del atardecer decidieron iniciar un recorrido a pie de vuelta, disfrutando del sector y conociendo nuevos lugares. No había transeúntes por la calle, aunque eventualmente uno u otro vehículo pasaba por el sector. La zona parecía un pequeño oasis en la bulliciosa ciudad.

-Ichigo, mira –pasaban por un sector en el cual el cielo era cubierto por hojas entramadas de árboles bastante grandes a ambos costados de la calle.

-¿Qué?

Rukia apuntó en dirección opuesta a la mirada del Kurosaki, éste al voltear hacia donde indicaba no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Torcieron la dirección de su andar y se acercaron hacia el punto señalado.

Aproximadamente en medio de la cuadra, una casa se erguía hermosamente. Rodeada por un enrejado construido sobre base de ladrillo y cubierto en el interior por algunos arbustos bien cortados, se apreciaba un amplio jardín de césped bien cuidado, tras él una casa de tres pisos con aparentemente una mansarda en el tercero. El ingreso frontal se encontraba bordeado de flores que Ichigo no alcanzó a identificar. Lo importante para ambos fue observar el anuncio de "se vende" insertado a un costado de estas flores, apreciable, al igual que lo anterior, solo gracias a la puerta de acceso, cuya estructura en negro, poseía los mismos barrotes que el resto del cerco.

En silencioso consenso, habían decidido lo que harían el día siguiente.

·

Respiraba para calmarse, su estómago se sentía pesado y apretado. Estaba nerviosa.

No eran esos nervios que solían dar antes de un certamen o de presentar un informe, incluso antes de exponer. Eran esos nervios que solo ocurren en una ocasión. Cuando te casas.

Miró al espejo y su rostro le sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa débil que más bien parecía una disculpa a la vez que un consuelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no había logrado convencer a su padre y en verdad eso temía, que él no asistiera.

Seguramente, si eso no hubiera pasado, sencillamente no tendría ni gota de nervios. Que va, estaría ansiosa y, a ciencia cierta, no sabía cuál sentimiento era peor.

-Te ves hermosa, Rukia-chan –Rangiku, su inigualable amiga, la admiraba desde atrás.

Volteó a verla y sonrió escuálidamente, en respuesta la rubia la abrazó firmemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Todo estará bien, tu papá definitivamente vendrá. –Porque sí, a ella no había podido ocultárselo. –Pero más importante –separó a Rukia de sí y la miró con seriedad fingida. -¿Dónde piensan vivir?, tienes que darme la dirección. -Rukia sonrió sinceramente.

-Eso depende, mañana estaremos seguros. –Rangiku miró con un deje de desconfianza a su mejor amiga, pero igualmente sonrió.

Cuando Rukia e Ichigo habían contactado con los corredores de propiedades a cargo de la venta de la casa que habían visto, se toparon con un inesperado problema. La casa era perfecta, sí, pero había sido apartada y estaba lista para venderse a sus siguientes dueños, sin embargo, no había recibido confirmación, por ello seguía anunciándose "en venta"

Como si hubiera sido pensada para ellos, el hombre les había dicho que el martes sería confirmado si se vendería o no la vivienda, por lo que ese día podían iniciar los trámites para comprarla en caso de ser liberada y tenerla aproximadamente una semana después.

-¡Oye Rukia!… -gritó Rangiku de pronto, distrayendo a Rukia de sus pensamientos. -¿Tú pediste una limosina para que te fuera a dejar? –Alzando una ceja, la menuda chica se acercó a ella y observó por la misma ventana que veía la Rubia.

-No… quizá no sea a mí a quién buscan.

-Yo creo que sí…

El celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?... –Rangiku observó el rostro de Rukia volverse frío –No tengo nada que hablar contigo. –la morena se volteó y calló unos segundos. –Bien. –sin más cortó la llamada. –Creo que tenías razón… ¿te alcanzo en la iglesia?

-¿Estarás bien? –por respuesta, Rukia asintió con certeza. Rangiku suspiró y finalmente le abrazó –No dudes en llamarme.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó sorprendida Rukia –Vaya, pensé que dirías algo como "No dejaré que vayas" o "Él ya tuvo su oportunidad"

-¿Querías que dijera eso?, ambas sabemos que le vas a dar incluso más oportunidades de las que él te pueda pedir… solo una cosa te diré, asegúrate de ser feliz tú. Eso me hace feliz a mí también.

·

Rangiku le había acompañado hasta el vehículo en silencio y no se hubo retirado hasta que el vehículo partió. En el interior, Rukia observaba fijamente a su padre y éste a ella, sin ninguno de los dos decidirse a hablar.

-Te ves hermosa –finalmente dijo Byakuya.

-Gracias.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio unos instantes, pero ahora Rukia habló primero.

-¿Por qué me llevas, si no te vas a dignar a asistir? –Byakuya cerró los ojos y soltó un cansado suspiro, intrigando un poco a Rukia.

-Perdona por mi actitud anterior, era necesario. –Rukia esperó una explicación, pero él negó y luego volvió a su semblante indescifrable. -Rukia, ¿me permites tener el honor de entregarte hoy, en tu boda? –se hizo el silencio nuevamente y Rukia comprendió que si decía "no", su padre no apelaría su decisión.

-Yo…

-Aceptaré tu decisión, sea cual sea. –cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza. –Lo único que de momento puedo ofrecerte es mi más sincero arrepentimiento.

Volvió a hacerse silencio, durante el cual Byakuya, pese a no aparentarlo, sintió el abatimiento provocado por el probable rechazo de Rukia.

-Papá… -antes de que él abriera los ojos, Rukia le abrazó mientras sollozaba. –Papá, papá, papá…

Entonces Byakuya supo que todo estaría bien.

·

La marcha nupcial había comenzado unos instantes atrás. Cuando finalmente entró, todos los invitados quedaron en silencio, algunos con amplias sonrisas y otros, más como su madre y su suegra, estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con seguridad, fue avanzando mientras hacía un poco más de presión en el brazo de su padre, quien, luciendo gallardo y elegante, mantenía su serio semblante pese a una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que tiraba de sus labios, apreciable solo por sus más cercanos.

_Luego de haber estado abrazados gran parte del trayecto, finalmente Byakuya le hizo apartarse un poco para limpiar sus mejillas húmedas._

_-Haz que me sienta más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy por la maravillosa hija que tengo, Rukia._

Ichigo delante le observaba con esa sonrisa que a Rukia le decía claramente qué era lo que pensaba sobre su vestido, ella no pudo menos que sonreír en respuesta.

-Supongo que este es definitivo, ¿no?

-Así es, no hay vuelta atrás. –continuaban avanzando mientras la sonrisa de Rukia se ampliaba un poco más –Recuerda lo que prometiste.

-Un Kuchiki, y aún más, un padre orgulloso de su hija, que solo desea verla feliz, jamás te podría incumplir una promesa, Rukia. –estaban a menos de dos pasos de Ichigo –Déjame decirte una última cosa. Tu amiga, aunque no es del tipo de compañía que aprobaría, vale más que todas las personas juntas que sí aprobaría.

Con incertidumbre por lo dicho, pero con una necesidad mayor por llevar a cabo la ceremonia, procedió a su lugar junto a Ichigo.

·

Siendo arrastrada por Ichigo bajo una lluvia de arroz, risas y vítores, ingresó a un vehículo a penas volteando para asegurarse de dar un vistazo a la cara sonriente de sus amigos y familia.

Nada más hubieron cerrado la puerta, reconoció de inmediato la limosina de su padre.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ah, tu papá me había hecho prometer que no te diría que nos la prestaba por hoy –Ichigo sonrió mientras jalaba a Rukia a sus brazos. -¿Qué dices si nos olvidamos de la fiesta?

-Ichigo, después.

-Pero después tendremos que ocuparnos de buscar un piso que arrendar y la mudanza… -ella negó y él, jugueteando, le hizo cosquillas.

-Tenemos que ir, además hay que agradecer los regalos.

-Les mandamos una carta a todos diciendo "gracias por lo que sea que mandaron, perdonen por no ir, pero estábamos muy ocupados" –ella le dio un codazo mientras sonreían. –Oye, enana… -Rukia le miró aún sonriendo –la verdad me asusté. Nunca, nuca vuelvas a decir algo que no sientes, ni mucho menos a olvidarte de apoyarte en mí. –Cogió el rostro de Rukia con sus manos y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Nunca. –un pacto solemne, con un beso para sellarlo.

Ichigo, luego de separarse, soltó un bufido cansado.

-Bien, vamos a esa fiesta. Más le vale al viejo que termine pronto.

Después de unas vueltas, aparentemente de más, llegaron finalmente a destino. Al bajar, de nueva cuenta escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones.

El tiempo se les pasó demasiado rápido entre saludar a los invitados, su primer baile (en público) y las eternas conversaciones con amigos y familiares cercanos. Los regalos habían sido amontonados sobre una mesa, producto de la cantidad se había decidido no abrirse en público.

Las únicas personas que nunca se habían acercado a esa pila habían sido los padres de ambos novios, actuales marido y mujer por los que la fiesta se celebraba. A Rukia no le importó, menos a Ichigo, quien solo se contentaba con que su padre se mantuviera en sus siete y no intentara avergonzarle.

Logrando finalmente sentarse ambos en su puesto de honor, recibieron de buen grado los variados brindis que hacían en su honor algunos amigos, y otros no tanto, que se animaban a pararse para empinar copas. Los comentarios burlones y las risas poco a poco mermaron el ánimo de Ichigo, puesto que la mayoría se hacían a su costa, mas Rukia parecía más animada de lo que incluso había estado cuando "huían" de la iglesia.

-Rukia, ¿tienes un minuto? –ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cuando Byakuya se había puesto junto a ellos, específicamente detrás de la morena. –Tú también, Kurosaki. –comentó con un tono algo más frío, aunque bastante más… "amable" del que solía emplear cuando hablaba con él.

La tonalidad de la música había cambiado en el interior, Rukia sonriendo obligó a Ichigo a seguirla hacia el patio exterior por el camino que su padre se había adelantado. El camino que habían seguido serpenteaba entre unos arbustos, por lo que ninguno pudo saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que les esperaba tras la curva final.

-¡Listo! -una alegre y juguetona voz se escuchó desde atrás.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Rangiku?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos recién casados pudiera reaccionar, les habían vendado los ojos y habían neutralizado los intentos de Ichigo por quitarse la venda.

-No se la quiten… es una orden –terminó de decir lo que parecía ser la amiga inigualable de Rukia en un tono bastante amenazador. -¡Vamos a darles nuestros regalos!

-Déjate de tonterías y… -Ichigo volvió a intentar quitarse la venda, pero antes unas fuertes y rápidas manos le maniataron las suyas propias junto con sus brazos completos. -¡¿Qué carajos?!, ¡sabía que estabas loca, ¿pero secuestrarnos el día de nuestra boda?!

-¿Ichigo? –Rukia, que no sabía nada más que los gritos de su marido, quiso quitarse también la venda.

-No Rukia, deja… o te haré lo mismo que a él. –amenazó. –Estará bien… además yo no lo até –dijo soltando una risita traviesa.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!, ¡estoy atado, maldita sea!

-Deja de gritar y no seas llorón. –Junto a ellos se escuchó otra risa contenida. Eran más de uno los implicados.

Les hicieron subir por una rampla y Rangiku se aseguro de dar un gran abrazo a su amiga, que aún tenía una venda en los ojos.

-¡Jura que me llamarás tan pronto puedas!... no, deja… ahí me llamas en un siglo. Llámame por la mañana, ¿sí?

-¿Ran?, ¿qué está pasando? –la rubia solo soltó una risa cómplice.

-No puedo decírtelo… pero ya sabrás. Ah, puedes quitarte la venda y soltar a Ichigo nada más cierre ¿de acuerdo? –Rukia no supo a qué se refería pero asintió. –Bien, sin trampas.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos desde que escucharon los tacones de Rangiku moverse y pronto como una, probablemente pesada, puerta metálica se cerraba con seguro. Tan pronto cesó el ruido, Rukia se sacó la venda de los ojos y poco o nada pudo ver.

-¿Ichigo?

-¡¿Mffmmfhh?!, ¡mmhhhffff! –Rangiku le había puesto una mordaza porque él en realidad nunca quiso callarse.

A tientas, Rukia alcanzó con sus manos el cuerpo de Ichigo, pero nada más tocarlo, la inercia del movimiento acompañado de un ruidoso motor, les hizo a ambos caer. Lamentablemente la caída fue encima de ella misma. Ichigo no había podido frenarse, así que el peso le había quitado todo el aire y poco había podido hacer por recuperarlo.

Lo primero que logró Rukia, luego de empujar rodando a Ichigo, fue quitarle la venda… iba a ir por la mordaza, pero lo pensó mejor y trató de quitarle las cuerdas. No era un nudo difícil, por lo que fue bastante sencillo soltarlo y él mismo pudo retirarse el pañuelo ya humedecido que había dejado entumecida su quijada.

-Rukia, recuérdame hacer que escojas con más tino tus amistades. –ella le dio un golpe bastante brusco en el brazo. -¿Y bien, dónde estamos?

-Sé lo mismo que tú. Aparentemente nos tiraron a… ¿un camión?

-Al menos el suelo está acolchado. –se sentó y se rascó los cabellos. Más que verlo, Rukia podía intuir que lo hacía. Ella se sentó apoyando su espalda con la de él. -¿Podemos hacer algo más? –ella negó con la cabeza. –Lo suponía… este viejo… sabía que tenía que estar tramando algo. Lo curioso es que parece que tu papá también es parte de esto.

Soltando un suspiro, Ichigo finalmente cogió la mano de Rukia y la acarició entre las suyas. Daba igual lo que su loco padre planeara, ya no podía nadie quitarle a la persona que tenía para sí _por el resto de su vida_

·

El movimiento cesó de forma paulatina y el motor se apagó. Ichigo se separó de Rukia y se levantó, dispuesto a moler a palos a la persona culpable de todo eso… aunque en el fondo agradecía el que le hubieran sacado de la fiesta, estaba llegando a la parte que en verdad no le gustaba.

-¡Maldito viejo del…! –cuando el seguro se abrió y la puerta también, Ichigo salió disparado con una patada lanzada al aire, tal cual su padre solía hacer con él mismo. El problema estuvo en que no conectó con nada y cayó directo al suelo, dándose un porrazo con el costoso traje que cargaba encima.

-¡Rukia-chan! –Isshin había previsto ese movimiento y había abierto las compuertas colgado sobre el techo del vehículo. Saltó al interior y abrazó con mucho entusiasmo a su nuera vistiendo el hermoso atuendo. -¡Te veías hermosa toda la ceremonia!, ¡no sabes lo que feliz que estoy!, ¡lo feliz que estamos!, ¡Masakiiiii! – Rukia se soltó grácilmente de su agarre justo a tiempo, puesto que al instante siguiente el puño de Ichigo se había estampado contra el rostro del hombre moreno.

-¡Ichigooooo! –gritó con la mejilla hinchada y una sonrisa expandiéndose rápidamente por todo su rostro -¡Hijo mío!, ¡papi está muy orgulloso de ti!

-¡Maldita sea, viejo, suéltame! –trató de soltarse en el instante en que su padre, aprovechando el gancho ya dicho, acortó las distancias y lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para molerle los huesos, figurativamente, claro.

Empujando el rostro asquerosamente feliz, para Ichigo, de Isshin, logró separarlo de sí.

-Bueno, ¡Tadá!, ¡espero que tengan un muy feliz matrimonio de por vida y me den muchos nietos! –el "tadá" lo dijo al instante en que los recién casados bordearon el vehículo y vieron un asombroso hogar. –Jeje –comenzó a reír mientras hacía una pose "cool" –encontré esta casa gracias a un amigo ¡y no puede menos que pensar en lo perfecta que era!

Ichigo y Rukia enmudecieron.

Ésa era la casa que ellos habían visto hacia tan solo un par de días antes, la que compraría si se liberaba para el día siguiente.

-No quiero forzarles ni nada a comprarla, ¡pero es perfectaaaaaaaa! –gritó entusiasmado. –¡Vengan a verla por dentro!

-Ya la vimos. –dijo Ichigo, extremadamente serio.

-¿Eh?

-Pues… hace unos días Ichigo y yo pasamos por aquí y le pedimos verla al corredor… -antes de acabar, Isshin se tomó la cara y su rostro se desfiguró en espanto.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Ya sabían que quería regalarles esto?!, ¡noooooooooooo!, ¡y yo que me pasé meses buscando el mejor regalo!

-¿Meses? –preguntó Ichigo con mirada extremadamente desconfiada.

-Oh, no hagas caso a tu loco padre. –desvió la vista mientras sonreía. -¡Entonces!, ¿qué dicen?, ¿la quieren? –sonrió mientras del copiloto del vehículo bajaba un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos tranquilos. –Este chico es el ayudante de mi amigo –dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. –Se llama Hanatarou.

-Ho-hola, Ichigo-san, Rukia-san…

-¡Solo tienen que firmar y la casa es suya!, lo arreglé para la mejor forma de pago y hacer todos los trámites necesarios… aunque al fin y al cabo igual necesitaba sus firmas. –Hanatarou les sonrió en lo que Isshin hablaba y abrió un maletín que contenía los acuerdos y demás.

Rukia sintió su pecho doler e Ichigo se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no les gusta la casa? –preguntó Isshin mirándoles curioso. –Yo estaba seguro de que sí. –comentó algo desanimado. –Pero si la cosa es que no, descuiden, se puede anular.

-No es eso –habló Ichigo con la voz cortada. –Papá… -Isshin volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Gracias. –Ichigo le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, pero con una gratitud que nunca había sentido Isshin de forma tan limpia de parte de su único hijo varón.

Rukia también hizo lo propio y le abrazó mientras él le decía que solo esperaba que fueran tan o más felices de lo que él lo había sido con la mujer de su vida y la madre de sus hijos.

Sin dudarlo, ambos firmaron y pronto Isshin les arrastró a la entrada con las llaves.

-Adelante, den el primer paso dentro de su hogar.

Ichigo abrió el seguro, empujó las puertas y dirigió una mirada a Rukia. Ambos cruzaron miradas y asintieron levemente, dando juntos el primer paso hacia el interior tras la reja metálica.

Isshin los dejó hacer e ingresaron por las puertas de madera bastante amplias que daban ingreso al interior de la casa. Recorrieron la primera planta con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, recordando los lugares ya visto e imaginando las muchas cosas que habría allí en un tiempo y los muchos momentos que pasarían en aquel lugar por lo que les quedara de vida. La encimera casi podía mostrar una imagen futura de Rukia encima de ella e Ichigo jugueteando, capturado por las piernas de las chicas, mientras disfrutaban de algún manjar poco importante para las sonrisas que tendrían.

Era curioso, como si la casa mostrara los recuerdos que se formarían en vez de los que quizá ya tendría.

Una risa, niños correteando. Saliendo por el amplio ventanal en lo que Ichigo les seguiría gritando que tuvieran cuidado… sorprendente, para Rukia el ver todo tan claramente en cada rincón de esa casa le llenó el pechó de un sentimiento que no pudo poner en palabras. Ichigo, junto a ella, la abrazó, acaso sintiendo lo mismo, y besó el alto de su cabeza mientras frotaba un poco su brazo.

-Bueno, éste es mi otro presente –comentó Isshin mientras les entregaba una caja, sacándolos del momento.

-Gracias. –Rukia lo cogió por los dos y lo abrió junto a Ichigo. En el interior una cámara de video.

-Espero disfruten en grande –comentó con una sonrisa bastante amplia. –Por supuesto, Rukia-chan, graba los momentos más incómodos de Ichigo para que las niñas y yo también la pasemos bien. –ella sonrió, Ichigo bufó. -¡Ah!, ¡miren la hora!, se va a hacer tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-¿Para qué, precisamente? –preguntó Ichigo, Rukia igual de confundida.

-Jeje, ya debería estar aquí, así que solo salgan y sabrán. –Rukia iba a dejar la cámara junto a una esquina. -¡No!, lleva eso contigo Rukia-chan –interrumpió el movimiento Isshin, la mujer solo asintió y siguió a Ichigo hacia el exterior.

Fuera, el portón de acceso vehicular estaba abierto, cosa que antes no.

El motor de un sedán en tono azul metálico, decorado con una cinta plateada en su parabrisas, había sido detenido, prontamente llamando la atención del par. La puerta del conductor se abrió y por ella bajó elegantemente Byakuya Kuchiki, sosteniendo las llaves del vehículo.

Rukia le miró atónita.

Y de pronto recordó.

_-¿Papá?, ¿por qué estaba Yamada-san aquí?_

_-Negocios –respondió rápidamente el hombre, de espaldas a ella._

_-Hasta donde sé, nada tienes que ver con el parque automotriz. –él se mantuvo en silencio. Ella dudó– Mamá ha dicho que te has comportado extraño desde hace unos días. –solo por algunas sospechas había revisado su cuenta bancaria. Faltaban algunos ceros en ella._

_-Todo está bien…_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la cuenta de su padre había sufrido un fuerte "bajón" monetario algunas veces más. Hasta que finalmente su cuenta casi caía en números rojos.

Se llevó las manos juntas, palma con palma, tapando su boca y nariz mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Algo tenía que ser un error. Su padre se acercó a ella con seguridad, pasando de Ichigo y la miró con seriedad, pero con ternura mal disimulada. Ella bajó sus manos y le miró profundamente durante un tiempo.

-Rukia… -él cogió su mano derecha. –Solo espero que seas muy feliz. –cerró el puño de Rukia con las llaves y miró a Ichigo. –Kurosaki –habló cortante, pero luego suavizó su tono. –Cuida de Rukia y hazla feliz.

-No necesita decirlo. –afirmó él. Rukia se tiró al pecho de su padre y lloró pegada a él, empapándole la camisa, él la cobijó bastante tiempo y finalmente ella se separó secándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias papá…

-¿No vas a revisar los documentos?, están en la guantera. Deberías hacer eso antes de agradecer. –Rukia le sonrió e hizo como el dijo, pero al instante su sonrisa murió cuando de ella sacó un sobre y observó su contenido.

Se hizo el silencio y Byakuya miró su muñeca, fingiendo ver la hora.

-Creo que se les está haciendo tarde. –Rukia le mostró lo que el sobre contenía a Ichigo y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su padre. –Ukitake estaba más que dispuesto a darte tiempo libre… solo queda una cosa por decirte Rukia, que tengas un feliz viaje y disfrutes de tu luna de miel.

¿Cómo había podido armar todo ello?

No había tiempo para pensar. Isshin y Byakuya rápidamente metieron a Rukia a la limosina que llegaba y se despidieron felices por dentro, y por fuera en el caso de Isshin.

-¡Bueno, Byakuya!, ¡esa estuvo buena! –gritó feliz Isshin al ver partir el vehículo mientras le pasaba por encima un brazo al hombre junto a él.

_**FIN**_

·

Ah, casi lo olvido… una cosa más.

_**·**_

_**Epílogo**_

(Si puede llamarse así)

Martes, martes…. Sí, martes. El día martes siguiente de la boda.

Rukia estaría en estos minutos disfrutando de un hermoso sol de verano en las playas junto a Ichigo. Por alguna razón, eso en verdad lo alegraba bastante, claro, si quitabas de la ecuación la molesta forma en que el mocoso Kurosaki solía referirse a él tan cercanamente. Aunque lo cierto, ahora tampoco le molestaba tanto aquello como antes.

Ahora lo que en verdad le irritaba era estar donde estaba.

-¡Esta caja es de Rukia-chan! –gritó eufórico el hombre de cabellos negros y barba incipiente mientras bailoteaba con una caja de cartón en sus manos. -¡¿Qué tendrá adentró?! –gritó más fuerte alargando la vocal.

-Yo me encargo de las cosas de mi hija –reclamó Byakuya quitándole rápidamente la caja de las manos.

-¡Pero es mi dulce y hermosa nuera! –Byakuya le ignoró mientras ponía la caja junto a las otras de Rukia.

Byakuya e Isshin estaban haciendo la mudanza de los recién casados sin que éstos supieran. Por supuesto, ponían guiados por Hisana los muebles que, con Yuzu, Karin, Rangiku y ella misma habían seleccionado para el nuevo hogar.

Las cajas de pertenencias personales, pese a que habían peleado por ello, decidieron dejarlas intactas, pero la ropa organizada y ordenada.

-De todas formas… fuiste cruel con Rukia-chan –comentó sonriendo Isshin mientras dejaba de lado su trabajo de encajar una pieza en el mueble que armaba, Byakuya instalaba las cortinas y le miró desde su posición.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea.

-Pero fuiste muyyyyyy crueeeeeeel –reclamó él mientras se remecía y ponía "boca de pescadito" haciendo un puchero. –Yo solo dije "haz que deje el asunto, dile algo que la va a distraer de veras del asunto"

-Es todo tu culpa –comentó volviendo a lo suyo Byakuya. Isshin sonrió.

¿Cómo había pasado?

Quizá lo correcto sería partir desde el principio. Ciertamente, todo era culpa de Isshin.

Hace algo más de dos meses y medio, quizá tres, Isshin Kurosaki había conseguido el número de Byakuya Kuchiki y le había marcado. Logrando acordar juntarse, gracias a las palabras "Es importante, es sobre Rukia-chan… querrás saberlo de primera fuente" que había dicho el Kurosaki casi en el instante en que Byakuya iba a colgar.

Ellos nunca se habían visto, nunca se habían conversado ni mucho menos tenían interés, por parte de Byakuya al menos, de entablar una relación cercana… por Byakuya ojala y sencillamente ése hombre desapareciera del mapa. Al instante de verlo sintió el rechazo absoluto que provoca en las personas un individuo tan diferente de lo que se es.

Isshin dio rodeos, comenzó a hablarle del clima, luego de finanzas, pese a que no las conocía, solo porque era el campo en que Byakuya parecía desenvolverse. Pero fallando en todos sus intentos de amenizar algo el ambiente soltó un suspiro y puso, pesadamente, una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Byakuya.

-Esto es difícil –comentó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

Byakuya no se movió, solo frunció levemente el ceño por la mano que se posaba con tal descaro en su hombro.

-¡Vamos a ser abuelos!

Silencio.

Al instante Byakuya saltó de su puesto y se levantó, mirando asombrado al hombre, no… _desquiciado maniático le queda mejor_… que tenía en frente. Respiró una, dos, y hasta tres veces en lo que todo el lugar se quedaba en silencio y le miraba mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Isshin solo sonreía como idiota en ese momento.

-Eso no es posible –negación. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse con calma. Su querida y amada Rukia no habría podido… ella… ella había sido bien educada y era la luz de sus ojos. Quizá ese hombre estaba demente y lo encontraba gracioso… definitivamente los Kurosaki no eran una familia que ansiara conocer ni mucho menos presentar a su amada esposa.

-¡Pero te digo que sí!, ¡pronto habrán tantos que no sabremos qué hacer con ellos! –dijo entusiasmado Isshin. Byakuya de pronto golpeó fuertemente la mesa, haciéndole callar.

Dándose cuenta de su desliz, Byakuya recogió su mano y la entrelazó con la que tenía libre, bajo su barbilla.

-De tu hijo, no esperaría menos, pero recuerda Kurosaki que hablas de mi hija. –le fulminó con la mirada e Isshin, comprendiendo le sonrió.

-No, no… si por más que les he insinuado no han pasado noche juntos… -Byakuya sintió como todo en él se relajaba. - ¡Mis esfuerzos como padre no han resultado!, ¡Masaki, te he fallado! –se quejó, cambiando su ánimo a uno melancólico mientras lloriqueaba dramáticamente.

-No te atrevas a volver a hacer esas insinuaciones a Rukia nunca más. –Byakuya ya se levantaba para retirarse, ése hombre frente a él le parecía desquiciado a más no poder, pero Isshin le detuvo.

-Espera, no te he contado lo importante… -Byakuya aguardó de pie, en silencio. –Ichigo compró un anillo de compromiso…

Eso…

Eso no era prueba suficiente, se convenció a sí mismo. Rukia podía decirle que no y listo.

-¡Y ayer se lo dio a Rukia-chan! –gritó entusiasmado de nuevo. Byakuya enarcó una ceja, ¿cómo ése hombre podría saberlo?, ¿a caso su hijo le contó aquello?, ¿y por qué Rukia no le contaría primero a él una decisión tan importante?, seguro le había dicho que no.

-Entonces no hay nada que decir.

-¡Tienes razón!, pero una cosa… ¿quieres ver el video que hice y cuando Rukia-chan dice que sí? –preguntó el hombre mostrando un CD que había sacado de su bolsillo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Las palabras shoquearon a Byakuya y, antes de que Isshin pudiera hacer algo, le arrebató el objeto y lo molió en sus manos para luego tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo encolerizado.

-¡Noooooooo!, ¡era el original y no tengo copias!, ¡noooooo! –Isshin cayó llorando como una niña junto a los restos mientras él, Byakuya Kuchiki, respiraba agitadamente y miraba furioso al hombre que se agitaba en espasmos en el suelo.

-Disculpe, señor… por favor haga el favor de retirarse del recinto. –Finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar, un camarero le corrió junto a Isshin.

Curiosamente, luego de arrebatarse, había terminado bebiendo con ése hombre y le contó cosas que a nadie más le había dicho en su vida.

-Ru- ru… Rukia es lo más *_hip*_ lo… más importante… ¡maldito sea tu hijo por quitármela! –estrelló una botella de vodka mientras caminaba por la calle. Isshin reía con él mientras le ayudaba a caminar.

-Todos los niños crecen algún día.

-Lo sé… mi niña… -su voz salió melancólica entre el enredo de palabras que tenía por decir. –Tu hijo… no es tan malo.

-Ajajajaja, ¡¿pero qué dices?!, ¡Ichigo es el más idiota y tarado del mundo!, aún no sé cómo logró conquistar a mi querida tercera hija.

Byakuya miró molesto a Isshin por cómo se refería a Rukia, ella era de él, era su única hija… eso sí que no se lo daba. Enderezándose, se separó de Isshin y recuperó un poco de compostura.

-Nosotros no somos amigos. –habló como si no estuviera afectado por el alcohol. –Lárgate y muérete, Kurosaki. –se dio la vuelta, molesto, pero antes de terminar casi cae de lado. Isshin lo cogió a tiempo.

Ése día, más bien noche, Byakuya tuvo que admitir que había decidido aceptar las cosas tal cual estaban… y, pese a todo, agradecía el haber ganado un amigo bastante peculiar.

_**Ahora sí, FIN**_

* * *

Últimamente… no, a decir verdad desde siempre. Cómo decía, el-tiempo-que-fuera, he estado pensando mucho sobre qué hacer para mejorar. A veces tengo buenas ideas, pero lo que sale… jummm… seamos honestos, no paso de una escritora promedio u.u… De todos modos, ¿para qué lo digo?, simple: ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme a mejorar y ver qué es eso que está mal?, si me dicen "waaa, eres redundante" o "te falta originalidad" o "de lleno lo que escribes no pega", pues díganlo así, no me molestaré… en verdad quiero crecer y aprender, me siento algo estancada.

He agarrado espíritu de alguna parte y en verdad quiero luchar por algunas cosas (como ser escritora).

En fin, fuera de eso, ¡respondo las reviews que mandaron, muchas gracias de nuevo!

**Kawai-Maria:** Hola. Jajajajaja, bueno, el por qué Bya-kun fue tan cruel es algo que Isshin le dijo en parte, lo bueno (espero que para ti también) fue que todo se logró llevar a cabo. Y, quizá tengas razón, Byakuya tal vez sea malvado en la vida real cuando el IchiRuki se haga oficial (PORQUE SE HARÁ OFICIAL Ò.Ó)

**Sakura-Jeka:** ¡Mi querida Saku-chan! pues ni te cuento cómo reaccioné cuando mi amigo llegó a la parte en que el papá se negaba a ir (esa parte es real, pero regaló solo el auto. El secuestro, la casa, el viaje… todo invención mía xD)… con decirte que poco me faltó para insultar a su padre en frente de él (pero creo que mi cara y tono hablaron por sí solos)… y, pese a que la chica perdonó a su padre y Rukia a Byakuya, creo que al menos a mí me habría costado un montón… creo que me habría sentido algo así como la niña abandonada que una vez sentí que fui. Me da curiosidad, ¿tú habrías perdonado a tu padre?, yo creo que me habría quedado resentida.

**oO Akisa Oo:** Jo, jo… así que también tenías esa duda xD. A mí me surgió cuando leí el manga Skip Beat!, Lori no paraba de decir "Mogami-kun, Mogami-kun" y mi cabecita no comprendió por qué. Y bueno, sobre "por qué" que Byakuya hizo lo que hizo… para que quede bien puesto, digamos que fue para "probar la fuerza de su determinación y amor" o algo así. Y ¡no te desanimes nunca en mis fics!, después de todo soy ichirukista de corazón… o terminan juntos o… o… bueno, o Ichigo sufre (Rukia NUNCA será la que termine mal… espero).

**Hollowkilljoy:** No sabes cómo me reí con tu review (*inupis imagina a un chiquillo gritándole a todo pulmón a Byakuya*) ¡Ajajajajajajajajaja! , ¡espera!, aún me río xD. Ok, bueno… sí, ya llegamos a la parte "¡y san!, se acabó…", pero así con las cosas que tienen un principio. Nos vemos ;)

**Soi Yo:** Creo que se te cortó la review, ¿o no? En fin, seeeeeee!, soy mala! Muajajajajajaaja!... ok, no. Solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar para que se basara en la historia real. Ojala hayas podido leer el capi y no te haya parecido tan tarde la actua ;) saludos!

**Guest:** Me habría gustado saber a quién escribir… pero sí!, estoy endemoniadamente de acuerdo. Si algún día encontrase a ese hombre a quien no pueda decir no, y termino con planes de boda, pretendo hacer que sea mi madre quien… no, olvídalo, no calzo con el gusto de mi madre (y ni hablar del de mi hermana)… buscaré a alguien capacitado para la tarea, ni siquiera pienso buscarme vestido, para eso hay amigas en alguna parte del planeta que saben más de eso que yo xD jajajajaja. Me alegra que al menos tú le hubieras dado el beneficio de la duda a Bya-kun… es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach (Luego de Rukia, Rukia y Rukia… ¡ah!, ¿ya dije Rukia?). ¡Saludos!

**kaoru240:** Descuida, eso suele pasar. Especialmente si, mientras lees un fic, llega una actualización inesperada de otro fic que sigues y adoras xD (experiencia propia). Juas, juas, juas… bueno, ya leíste el cap, Ichi fue "comprensivo"… algo que no sé si pasaría en realidad, pero que pasaría en parejas que se conozcan tan bien y, además, tuvieran tan buenos recuerdos que sería solo un obstáculo más a superar (ah, ya, que cursi suena ajajajajaja). Ok, ¡saludos!, nos vemos ;)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Jeje, te entiendo perfectamente, algo parecido ha sido mi motivo de tardar tanto en escribir últimamente. Bueno, descuida, ¿cómo en la vida una relación encaminada al matrimonio (por amor) va a, sencillamente, deshacerse por tan "poca cosa"?, para Rukia, solo fue causado por la increíble presión del momento y la falta de apoyo de la persona que más quería (su papá). Pero todo solucionado =), ¿te gustó el capi? Saludos!

Eso sería…

¡Ah!, casi lo olvido, el por qué Rukia perdonó tan fácil a Byakuya lo acepté por una simple razón. Rukia, sin dificultades, perdonó a Byakuya, un hermano ADOPTIVO, por haber intentado matarla… entonces, ¿cómo no iba a perdonar a Byakuya, su padre, por haber dicho que no iba a su boda cuando al final si fue?

¿Alguna pregunta sobre el fic o los comportamientos de los personajes?, díganme y les daré el empujoncito que muestra cuándo quién supo qué e hizo cuál cosa xD. Si tienen duda sobre Rangiku… iba a ponerla también en el epílogo (y explicar una frase de bya-kun sobre ella), pero ya está muy largo xD

Nos vemos… ojala pronto.


End file.
